


Dimensionen - German

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Courting Rituals, First Time, M/M, Parallel Universes, Planet Vegeta Still Exists, Rare Pairings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Piccolo und Krillin werden in ein Paralleluniversum geschleudert, wo sie sich auf dem Planeten Vegeta wiederfinden. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis ihre Freunde sie mit den Dragonballs wieder nach hause holen, schließen sie sich der Palastwache an. Nachdem sie jedoch von Freezers perfidem Plan erfahren, die Saiyajin zu unterjochen, indem er Vegeta in einem alten Werbungs-Turnier besiegt (und ihn anschließend heiratet), welches der König wieder auferstehen ließ, weil Vegeta sich weigert, einen Gefährten zu nehmen, beschließen sie, dass sie eingreifen müssen. Piccolo meldet sich für das Turnier mit dem festen Vorsatz, dieses auch zu gewinnen.





	Dimensionen - German

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wurde stark von "Kingdom Come" von DeanyBean & Summer Starr inspiriert, die jedoch wesentlich düsterer ist als meine.

„Was bin ich, die königliche Zuchtstute?“, spie Vegeta außer sich vor Wut und tigerte aufgebracht vor dem Thron seines Vaters hin und her, dessen unergründlicher Blick ihm bemüht ruhig folgte.

„Red nicht solch einen Unsinn, aber du weißt, dass du die Linie erhalten musst. Es ist mir egal, ob du den Thronfolger austrägst oder ob du einen anderen Gebärer heiratest und ihn schwängerst.“

„Na vielen Dank. Gut zu wissen, dass mir so viele Möglichkeiten offen stehen.“

„Was machst du eigentlich jetzt für einen Aufstand. Du weißt, welche Pflichten dir als Kronprinz auferlegt sind.“

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie mir gefallen müssen.“

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet.“

„Ich wehre mich auch nicht gegen meine Pflichten. Ich wehre mich nur dagegen, als Preis auf diesem Turnier ausgestellt zu werden. Glaubst du, ich will jeden Dahergelaufenen heiraten?“

„Wenn er dich besiegt, wäre er deiner würdig und eure Kinder hätten enormes Potential.“

„Die Vorstellung, mich dem Gewinner unterordnen zu müssen, wenn es dabei keinen interessiert, wer er ist, macht mich krank. Es entehrt und erniedrigt mich, wenn ich nicht selbst entscheiden kann.“

„Du weißt, dass nicht alle Ehen aus Liebe geschlossen werden, sondern die meisten aus politischen Gründen.“

„Aber du und Papa hattet wenigstens ein Mitspracherecht, ich habe das nicht, wenn du diese Tradition wiederbelebst“, zischte der Prinz und starrte seinen Vater anklagend an. „Ich werde mich niemals einem Stärkeren unterwerfen!“

„Dann verstehe ich das Theater hier nicht, such dir einen Gefährten“, verlangte der König. „Dann werde ich diese Tradition sofort wieder vergessen. Ich habe sie nur aus deiner Weigerung heraus, einen schwächeren Partner zu wählen, der deiner angeblich nicht würdig ist, wiederbelebt. Aber einen stärkeren Partner willst du auch nicht. Ich glaube, du weißt selbst nicht, was du willst.“

„Das ist nicht so einfach“, erwiderte Vegeta bitter und wandte sich ab. „Ich will den Richtigen.“

„Du hast hohe Ansprüche, mein Sohn. Die wenigstens finden ihren Seelenpartner.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir leid, dass weder du selbst noch ich deinen Wünschen gerecht werden können, doch das ändert nichts an meiner Entscheidung. Dieses Turnier wird stattfinden und entweder du heiratest den Gewinner oder du findest aus eigenem Antrieb jemanden.“ Der König gedachte damit, diese Diskussion zu beenden.

Vegetas Blick war stur und verzweifelt, als er seinen Vater anstarrte, doch dessen Blick war genauso unnachgiebig. Er knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Dann gesteh mir wenigstens das Recht zu, gegen den Gewinner zu kämpfen. Sollte er mich besiegen, werde ich ihn heiraten.“

Der König, bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch davon überzeugt, gewonnen zu haben, seufzte. „Du bist der Stärkste unseres Volkes. Niemand kann dich besiegen.“

„Vielleicht kein Saiyajin, aber möglicherweise jemand anderes“, gab Vegeta zu bedenken, was den König verwundert aufhorchen ließ.

„Du wärst bereit, dich auch an eine andere Rasse zu binden?“

Verloren zuckte der Prinz mit den Schultern. „Mir ist klar, dass der Richtige nicht unbedingt ein Angehöriger meines eigenen Volkes sein muss. Vielleicht finde ich ihn auf diese Weise.“

Der König runzelte die Stirn. „Du machst es dir zu einfach. Das Universum ist groß und wieso sollte der, den du vielleicht lieben kannst unter den Teilnehmern sein.“

Vegeta zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Wieso sollte er nicht? Du lässt mir sowieso keine andere Wahl, dann gesteh mir das zu, ohne meine Motive zu hinterfragen.“

„Also schön. Ich verspreche es, mein Sohn.“

 

Diese merkwürdige, überdimensionale Murmel fing immer stärker an zu leuchten. Ein überaus ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Krillins Magen aus.

Von plötzlicher Panik überkommen, schob er Trunks und Son-Goten in Richtung Ausgang. „Verschwindet hier! Sofort!“, schrie er und ausnahmsweise gehorchten ihm die beiden halbstarken Jungs. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht nochmal in diesen Raum kommen würden, zurück gelockt durch ihre ungesunde Neugier, sondern Hilfe holen würden.

Das Licht wurde immer stärker und er riss die Arme schützend vor seine Augen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, die Knirpse hier oben im Palast unbeaufsichtigt herumtollen zu lassen. War ja klar, dass sie in irgendeinem der Zimmer ein ominöses Artefakt auftreiben und es aktivieren würden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis so was mal passieren würde. Und warum war es dann ausgerechnet Krillin, der sie dabei erwischen würde?! Die beiden Satansbraten hatten zufälligerweise auch Eltern, die für so was zuständig waren.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!“

Erleichtert atmete Krillin aus, aber er drehte sich nicht zu Piccolo um, da er ihn aufgrund des grellen Lichts sowieso nicht hätte sehen können.

„Piccolo, tu was“, rief er.

„Ich kann nicht“, kam es prompt von dem Namekianer zurück.

„Was?!“, rief Krillin schockiert aus und drehte sich nun doch zu Piccolo um.

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

 

„Krillin. Alles in Ordnung?“

Krillin grummelte und brummte, als er unsanft gerüttelt wurde, schlug aber die Augen auf und blinzelte ins helle Tageslicht. Noch ein wenig benommen und mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen gesegnet, erkannte er die Stimme, die ihn rief.

Dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf, als ihm wieder einfiel, was vor Kurzem geschehen war. Abrupt setzte er sich auf, bereute es jedoch gleich wieder, als sich alles um ihn herum drehte.

Er spürte eine große, kühle Hand auf seinem Rücken. „Ruhig, atme tief durch“, murmelte Piccolo und seine dunkle Stimme überrollte Krillin wie eine sanfte, kühlende Brise. Er zuckte zusammen, als Piccolos andere Hand sich auf einmal an seine pochende Schläfe legte. Aber sein Schmerz verschlimmerte sich nicht etwa, sondern er verschwand nach und nach durch Piccolos Berührung, bis nur noch ein dumpfes Echo davon in seinem Kopf hallte.

„Wow, danke, Piccolo“, seufzte er erleichtert und sah seinen Freund nun zum ersten Mal an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick ernst und besorgt, was für Krillin das erste Anzeichen dafür war, dass hier irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Alarmiert sah er sich um und er schluckte. Sie befanden sich auf einer weiten Grasebene, weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Die Sonne – nein, Korrektur: Die Sonnen schienen heiß vom blauen Himmel auf sie herab.

„Piccolo“, murmelte Krillin zittrig.

„Ja?“

„Da sind zwei Sonnen am Himmel.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Wo sind wir?“

„Das weiß ich wiederum nicht.“

„Okay.“

Okay, wiederholte er nochmal in Gedanken. Viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Entweder waren sie tot oder dieses Artefakt hatte sie auf einen anderen Planeten befördert. Vielleicht auch in die Vergangenheit. Da hatte es doch mal diesen Raum in Gottes Palast gegeben, nicht wahr... Scheiße, hoffentlich war es das nicht...

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, murmelte er hilflos und sah zu Piccolo auf. Der Namekianer ließ ein wenig mutlos die Schultern hängen.

Krillin musste schlucken. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass Piccolo so mutlos wirkte. Normalerweise hatte der clevere Namekianer doch stets einen Plan. Er musste doch auch jetzt einen haben!

Frustriert sprang Krillin auf und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um seine Umgebung noch einmal zu erfassen. Mitten in der Drehung stoppte er plötzlich wieder, sodass er beinah das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

„Sieh mal, da ist eine Stadt“, rief er mit rudernden Armen, um nicht umzufallen.

Piccolo fuhr bei diesem Ausruf selbst herum, ärgerlich, dass er vorhin ihre Umgebung nicht besser in Augenschein genommen hatte. Aber außer um zu überprüfen, ob unmittelbar Gefahr drohe, hatte er sich nicht in der Verfassung gefühlt, sich ausführlichst mit seiner ansonsten harmlosen Umgebung zu beschäftigen.

Tatsächlich erstreckte sich am Horizont aber eine riesige Stadt.

„Ist nur die Frage, ob uns das was nützt“, grummelte er.

Krillins aufgeregte Miene verdüsterte sich wieder. „Du hast recht. Wir haben ja immer noch nicht rausgefunden, wo wir sind.“ Er wechselte enttäuschte Blicke zwischen Piccolo und der Stadt. „Aber meinst du nicht, wir sollten es riskieren? Vielleicht finden wir dort ein Raumschiff, dass uns zur Erde zurückbringen kann.“

Skeptisch runzelte Piccolo die Stirn und wog angestrengt das Für und Wider dieses Plans ab. Am Schluss kam er jedoch nicht drumherum, Krillins Vorschlag zuzustimmen, da sich ihnen momentan keine sichtbare Alternative bot. Sie musste wirklich erst mal in Erfahrung bringen, wo sie überhaupt waren.

Darum nickte er schließlich. „Wir sollten aber äußerst vorsichtig sein.“

„Klar doch, ich bin schon ein großer Junge und kann meine Aura löschen“, erwiderte der kleine Krieger sarkastisch.

Piccolo antwortete lediglich mit einem entschuldigenden Brummen.

Also erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte und steuerten auf die Stadt am Horizont zu, auch wenn sie durch ihre unterdrückte Energie nur langsam vorankamen.

 

„Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, auf welchem Planeten wir uns befinden“, rief Krillin nach einer Weile über den Gegenwind hinweg. „Dann hätte ich nicht so nen Bammel, in diese Stadt zu fliegen, wo wer weiß was da für Typen leben. Schlimmstenfalls sind wir auf Freezers Heimatplaneten oder so gelandet.“

Zögerlich setzte Piccolo zum Sprechen an. „Ich war mir vorhin nicht ganz sicher, aber... je näher wir dieser Stadt kommen...“ Er sah Krillin eindringlich von der Seite an. „Spürst du diese Auren?“

Krillin runzelte die Stirn, während er sich konzentrierte und seine Sinne nach den Bewohnern der Stadt ausstreckte. „Hm, ja, sie kommen mir irgendwie vertraut vor“, stimmte er schließlich zu.

„Das sind Saiyajin.“

„Was?! Bist du sicher?!“ Schockiert stoppte er abrupt mitten im Flug und starrte Piccolo an, welcher ebenfalls Halt machte.

„Mhmm, du hast mir doch zugestimmt, sie kämen dir vertraut vor“, erklärte der Namekianer.

„Ja schon... aber... würde das dann nicht bedeuten, dass wir... in der Vergangenheit gelandet sind?!“ Verdammt. War ja klar, dass es _diese_ Möglichkeit sein musste.

„Genau das bedeutet es. Die Frage ist nur, wann.“

„Oh, scheiße“, stöhnte er. „Da haben wir uns aber in einen schönen Schlamassel reinmanövriert.“

„Nicht wir: Die Kleinen“, korrigierte Piccolo missmutig.

„Stimmt. Die können was erleben, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind.“

„Das wird wohl Vegeta gerade für uns übernehmen. Wir haben in der Zwischenzeit andere Sorgen.“

„Ja. Weißt du, was das heißt?“

„Dass uns ein Raumschiff nichts nützen wird“, schlussfolgerte der Namekianer.

„Eben!“ Einem Panikanfall nahe, versuchte Krillin dennoch so ruhig zu bleiben wie Piccolo.

„Wir könnten aber nach Namek fliegen und dort die Namekianer bitten, ihre Dragonballs benutzen zu dürfen.“

Dies war wiederum eine Nachricht, die Krillin vorerst wieder beruhigte. „Meinst du, die Dragonballs kriegen das hin?“, fragte er von neuer Hoffnung erfüllt. „Uns in die Zukunft zu transportieren?“

Zuversichtlich zuckte Piccolo mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon.“

„Okay. Das klingt nach einem Plan. Und ansonsten können vielleicht die irdischen Dragonballs dieser Zeit helfen. Schon allein, weil wir dann auch auf dem richtigen Planeten wären. Klappt vielleicht besser.“

„Hmhm. Dazu müssten wir aber erst in Erfahrung bringen, in welchem Jahr wir uns überhaupt befinden. Uns bringt die Erde nichts, wenn es dort noch keine Dragonballs gibt.“

„Auch wieder richtig. Aber halten wir fest; ein Raumschiff brauchen wir so oder so. Und wie kommen wir da ran? Woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen?“

„Vielleicht gibt’s hier Turniere. Vom Preisgeld könnten wir einen Flug auf einem Raumschiff buchen. Die Saiyajin der Vergangenheit dürften für uns kraftmäßig kein Problem sein.“

„Wir könnten’s auch mit Arbeit versuchen.“

„Was sollen wir beide denn Arbeiten?!“

„Keine Ahnung. Darüber machen wir uns später Gedanken.“

„Die beste Möglichkeit, um nicht aufzufallen ist, sich anzupassen“, murmelte Piccolo nach einigem zähneknirschenden Nachdenken schließlich zustimmend.

„Sofern hier Aliens leben und wir nicht wie bunte Hunde auffallen“, gab Krillin trotz seines seiner Meinung nach brillanten Einfalls zu bedenken.

„Sofern hier Aliens leben“, seufzte Piccolo zustimmend.

 

Von Minute zu Minute wuchs die Stadt vor ihren Augen. Nach einer halben Stunde Flug waren sie ihr bereits so nah, dass sie Einzelheiten erkennen konnten.

Die Architektur war eine seltsam anmutende Mischung aus sehr alt aussehenden Steinhäusern und -türmen sowie hochmodernen Eisen- und Glasgebäuden, ähnlich den Hochhäusern auf der Erde. Über diesem Sammelsurium erhob sich wie ein kauerndes Ungetüm ein riesiger, steinerner Palast, der aussah – soweit Piccolo es von seiner Position aus erkennen konnte –, als sei er in einem Stück aus einem riesigen Berg heraus geformt worden. Tatsächlich schmiegte der Palast sich auf seiner Rückseite an niedrigere Hügel und Berge, welche in der Ferne zu einer imposanten Gebirgskette erwuchsen.

Auch viele der kleineren Wohnhäuser schienen im Ganzen aus Felsen geschlagen worden zu sein. Sie gruppierten sich zum größten Teil um den Palast und stellten somit vermutlich den ursprünglichen Stadtkern dar. Die modernen Glasgebäude gruppierten sich drumherum oder waren gnadenlos dazwischen gequetscht worden.

Alles in allem war das hier eine ziemlich stinknormale Großstadt, wie man sie auf der Erde auch gefunden hätte.

Mit dem Unterschied, dass hier alles voller Saiyajin war.

Krillin war ein wenig mulmig zumute, als sie schließlich in der Innenstadt landeten. Obwohl sein bester Freund ein Saiyajin war, hatte Krillin nicht vergessen, dass mit dieser Rasse eigentlich nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Vegetas Launen auch heute noch riefen ihm das manchmal noch ins Gedächtnis. Jetzt hier mitten unter ihnen zu sein, war schon ein komisches Gefühl. Klar, sie waren mittlerweile so stark, dass selbst Krillin es wohl mit einem Saiyajin würde aufnehmen können, aber das hier war eine ganze Stadt voller Saiyajin, verdammt nochmal.

Deshalb war es gerade umso wichtiger: Bloß nicht auffallen!

Als sie mit einer gewissen Vorsicht – aber dennoch mit unverhohlenem Interesse – durch die Straßen spazierten, drehte sich glücklicherweise keiner der Saiyajin nach ihnen um und sie konnten sogar einige andere kuriose Alien-Rassen erspähen, die sich offenbar wie selbstverständlich zwischen den Saiyajin bewegten.

„Puh, scheinbar ist nichts besonderes dabei, wenn auch Leute von anderen Planeten hier rumlaufen“, murmelte Krillin und Piccolo nickte.

„Da haben wir wirklich Glück. Wir hätten ja tatsächlich in eine Zeit zurückgeschleudert werden können, zu der die Saiyajin noch nicht den Weltraumflug erlernt hatten.“

„Mann, das wär ein Aufstand geworden.“

„Trotzdem wissen wir immer noch nicht, in welchem Jahr wir genau gelandet sind.“

Krillin seufzte. „Gibt’s hier keine Tageszeitung?“, maulte er verdrießlich und sah sich suchend um, ob er nicht irgendwo so was wie einen Zeitungsverkäufer entdecken konnte. „Wir können auch schlecht jemanden fragen. Dann halten die uns für ganz bescheuert.“

„Sieh mal“, sagte Piccolo plötzlich und deutete auf ein Schaufenster, das sie gerade passierten.

„Oh, der sieht ja aus wie Vegeta!“, rief Krillin überrascht, während er sich die sprichwörtliche Nase an dem Schaufenster des saiyanischen Äquivalents eines Elektro- und Fernsehladens platt drückte.

Gebannt starrten sie auf das fernseherähnliche Gebilde hinter dem Glas. Zu sehen war ein Saiyajin, der Vegeta tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, wenn man von seinem Bart absah.

„Mhm, und sieh mal, wer hinter ihm steht“, murmelte Piccolo plötzlich finster.

„Oh man. Das _ist_ Vegeta!“

„Seh ich auch so. Was glaubst du, wie alt er ist?“

Überrascht sah Krillin ob Piccolos düsterem Tonfall zu diesem auf. „Wieso?“, fragte er verwirrt, wandte seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf den Prinzen. „Naja, vielleicht so achtzehn, neunzehn. Aber wieso stimmt dich das so finster, Piccolo?“

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe Vegeta mal zu Son-Goku sagen hören, dass Freezer den Planeten kurz nach Son-Gokus Geburt zerstörte. Vegeta war zu der Zeit fünf Jahre alt.“

Im ersten Moment begriff Krillin immer noch nicht, doch dann weiteten seine Augen sich geschockt. „A-aber... das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir nicht nur in der Vergangenheit gelandet sind, sondern auch... sondern auch i-in einem...“

„Einem Paralleluniversum. Genau. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt meine Sorgen.“

„Oh scheiße, was machen wir denn jetzt?“, rief Krillin hysterisch.

„Erstmal hier nicht so rumschreien“, zischte Piccolo und zog Krillin von dem Schaufenster weg in eine nahe Seitengasse. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll“, gestand Piccolo niedergeschlagen. „Schlimmstenfalls müssen wir uns damit abfinden, den Rest unseres Lebens hier zu verbringen.“

„Was?! Nein, das kann nicht sein. Was ist mit meiner Familie?!“

Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Tut mir leid.“

„A-aber die anderen werden doch nach uns suchen. Sie können uns bestimmt mit den Dragonballs zurückholen.“ Auf die Idee war er bis jetzt noch gar nicht gekommen. Wieso selbst mühsam zu den Dragonballs gelangen, wenn ihre Freunde sie doch nach ihrem Verschwinden wieder zurückholen würden.

„Wollen wir es hoffen. Trotzdem könnte einige Zeit vergehen, bis sie uns gefunden haben oder überhaupt erst mal begreifen, was eigentlich passiert ist. Also sollten wir überlegen, wie wir in der Zwischenzeit zurechtkommen wollen.“

Krillin schluckte, fasste sich aber – einerseits, weil Piccolo so gefasst wirkte und er sich vor ihm nicht blamieren wollte, andererseits, weil ihn das Fünkchen Hoffnung, doch nicht für den Rest seines Lebens hierbleiben zu müssen, neuen Mut schöpfen ließ. „Also gut“, erklärte er voll plötzlichem neuen Tatendrang. „Ich bleib bei meinem Vorschlag von vorhin: Am besten sollten wir uns einen Job suchen.“

„Was?!“ Nun war es an Piccolo geschockt zu wirken. Er starrte Krillin an, als habe dieser jetzt vollends den Verstand verloren. „Ich war ja bereit, kurzfristig für ein Ticket auf einem Raumschiff zu arbeiten, aber längerfristig?! Nochmal: Was sollen wir beide denn schon arbeiten?!“

Krillin verdrehte die Augen, denn er verstand ja, dass es für Piccolo eine Drehung um 180 Grad bedeuten würde, so normale Dinge tun zu müssen wie Arbeiten oder Einkaufen gehen. Wenn man’s recht bedachte, waren die meisten seiner Freunde ebenso weltentrückt wie Piccolo, der allerdings dem ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte von wegen in Gottes Palast hoch über der Erde wohnen und davor sein ganzes Leben lang in der Wildnis verbringen. Er schüttelte gutmütig schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Na, überleg doch mal. Irgendwie müssen wir uns doch ernähren. Und von den Saiyajin zu stehlen ist vielleicht nicht die cleverste Überlebenstaktik.“

So schnell, wie seine geschockte Überraschung gekommen war, verschwand sie auch schon wieder und Piccolo richtete sich gefasst auf. Er räusperte sich. „Nun ja“, erwiderte er ein wenig verlegen. „Da hast du natürlich recht. Aber wäre es nicht klüger, irgendwo außerhalb solch einer großen Stadt Arbeit zu suchen? Wir könnten uns auch ganz in die Wildnis zurückziehen.“

„Du hast gut reden. Du ernährst dich nur von Wasser. Aber was ist mit mir?! Wer weiß, was es hier für Viecher gibt und ob man die überhaupt essen kann. Nein danke, das ist mir zu gefährlich. In der Stadt ist es wesentlich sicherer. Und außerdem.“ Krillin sah forschend zu Piccolo auf. „Interessiert es dich nicht, wie die Saiyajin so leben? Das ist unsere Chance, mehr über sie zu erfahren.“

Piccolo spürte, dass Krillin nicht umzustimmen war, weshalb er schließlich nickte. „Also gut. Wie du willst.“ Seine gleichgültigen Worte straften seine innere Verfassung Lügen. Er hätte es lieber mit jedem Monster in der Wildnis aufgenommen, als in einer überfüllten Großstadt leben zu müssen. Zwar würde er es nie zugeben, aber er fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, für längere Zeit unter so vielen Leuten sein zu müssen. Das war er einfach nicht gewöhnt. Und dann auch noch unter Saiyajin. Wenn Vegeta ein typischer Saiyajin war, dann saßen sie hier auf einem Pulverfass, das bei der kleinsten Provokation hochgehen konnte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Krillins Hand plötzlich kameradschaftlich auf seinen Arm klatschte. Er sah finster zu seinem Kameraden hinab. „Na komm schon“, rief dieser. „Jetzt sei nicht so miesepetrig. Es wird schon alles gut gehen.“

Entnervt und frustriert schüttelte Piccolo den Kopf. Er wusste wirklich nicht, woher Krillin diese plötzliche Zuversicht nahm.

„Da weder du noch ich tatsächlich etwas anderes können als Kämpfen, sollten wir uns vielleicht bei der königlichen Wache einschreiben oder so.“

Das war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, fand Piccolo, aber eine bessere hatte er gerade auch nicht.

„Wehe, die schicken uns ins All, dann hackt’s aber. Ich quetsch mich nicht in so einen Pod.“

Etwas zu breit grinsend nickte Krillin und schob Piccolo in Richtung Ausgang der Gasse. Wieder auf der Straße sah er sich nach einem nicht ganz so furchteinflößend wirkenden Saiyajin um, den er ansprechen konnte. „Komisch“, murmelte er beiläufig, während er die Leute beobachtete. „Ich seh gar keine Frauen...“

Dann erspähte er plötzlich einen älter wirkenden Mann, der relativ harmlos aussah – falls man einen Saiyajin harmlos nennen konnte. Aber hey, Augen zu und durch. Sie hätten es immerhin schlimmer treffen und tatsächlich direkt auf Freezers Heimatplanet landen können.

„Entschuldigung“, rief er und eilte zu dem Mann hinüber.

Dieser blickte ein wenig finster, jedoch überrascht auf Krillin herab.

„Ähm, wissen Sie vielleicht, wo man sich bei der königlichen Wache melden kann?“

Der ältere Saiyajin – welcher nicht älter aussah als in seinen Vierzigern, aber Krillin wusste ja, dass Saiyajin bis ins hohe Alter jung blieben und somit vom Alter her schwer einzuschätzen waren – musterte Krillin prüfend von oben bis unten mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, doch er machte keinerlei Kommentar. „Die Kaserne ist direkt neben dem Palast“, antwortete er grummelig und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das riesige, alles überragende Gebäude. „Fragt nach Kraton. Er leitet die Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten. Und ihr habt Glück. Heute ist der letzte Tag zur Einschreibung für dieses Jahr.“

„Na, da haben wir aber wirklich Schwein gehabt. Vielen Dank.“ Krillin verbeugte sich höflich vor dem älteren Mann und lief dann zu Piccolo zurück.

Der Saiyajin sah dem übermütigen Alien-Jungspund kopfschüttelnd hinterher und wunderte sich über die Sprache der Jugend von heute – von seinen Freunden konnte ihm bestimmt auch keiner sagen, was ein „Schwein“ war –, ehe er seines Weges ging.

„Los komm, ich kenn den Weg“, erklärte Krillin und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Piccolo ihm.

 

Etwa nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Stadt zu Fuß durchquert. Fliegen erschien ihnen zu unsicher bei der Menge an Fluggleitern, die überall herum rasten. Es war vorhin schon eine ganz schöne Kurverei gewesen, ehe sie zur Landung angesetzt hatten.

Staunend standen sie nun vor dem Palast und mussten die Köpfe weit in den Nacken legen, um überhaupt bis zur Spitze blicken zu können.

„Das muss ein verdammt großer Berg gewesen sein, was für ein Haufen Arbeit!“, bewunderte Krillin ehrfürchtig die Meisterleistung der Steinmetze, während er zu schätzen versuchte, wie hoch und breit dieses Ungetüm wohl war.

„Glaubst du, es wird wirklich so hart werden, wie alle sagen?“

„Mein Vater hat diese Ausbildung schon mitgemacht unter dem alten Kraton. Er sagte, es war die Hölle.“

Beide Freunde fuhren herum, als sie diese Worte zufällig aufschnappten. Zwei sehr jung aussehende Saiyajin eilten an ihnen vorbei die östliche Palastmauer entlang.

Piccolo und Krillin sahen einander an, ehe sie still übereinkamen, den beiden zu folgen.

Keine fünf Minuten später kamen sie vor einem großen Tor in der Mauer an. Davor war ein Tisch aufgebaut, an dem ein Saiyajin in Rüstung saß. Vor dem Tisch stand sich eine lange Reihe Rekruten die Beine in den Bauch, um sich für den Dienst zu melden.

Für einen Moment betrachteten sie sowohl die zukünftigen, nicht nur aus Saiyajin bestehenden Rekruten als auch den Soldaten am Meldetisch, unschlüssig, ob sie das wirklich durchziehen wollten. Mit einem Schulterzucken reihten sie sich dann allerdings notgedrungen in die Schlange ein und warteten.

„Piccolo“, flüsterte Krillin plötzlich drängend, als sie nach einer halben Stunde nur noch ein paar Männer vor sich hatten.

„Was denn?“

„Wir haben keinen Ausweis oder so was“, zischte er. „Kannst du uns so was schnell herzaubern?“

„Dazu müsste ich wissen, wie so was hier aussieht – sofern es so etwas bei den Saiyajin gibt –, aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Er will nur deinen Namen wissen.“

Überrascht und erleichtert sah Krillin zu seinem Freund auf. „Ein Hoch auf Namekianerohren“, murmelte er dann und entspannte sich wieder.

Als sie endlich an der Reihe waren, verlief ihre Einschreibung überraschend schnell und in Null Komma Nichts waren Piccolo und Krillin Mitglieder der königlichen Garde des Planeten Vegeta. Zusammen mit dem Pulk an anderen neuen Rekruten betraten sie den Palast und folgten einem älteren Saiyajin durch lange, verzweigte Gänge. Es musste ewig dauern, sich hier zurecht zu finden, stöhnte Krillin innerlich.

„Hey, Krillin.“

Piccolos Hand auf seiner Schulter ließen ihn langsamer werden und er sah fragend zu dem Namekianer auf.

„Wir sollten darauf achten, unsere Kräfte zurückzuhalten, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen“, schlug Piccolo leise vor.

Krillin runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. „Stimmt, du hast recht. Die Leute hier sind ja wirklich viel schwächer als wir. Ich pass auf.“

„Gut.“

 

„Du bist in letzter Zeit unausstehlich!“, maulte Nappa und starrte Vegeta vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wieso wohl“, knurrte der Prinz leise, doch Nappa hörte ihn nicht.

„Weißt du, was dir fehlt? Dich mal richtig durchvögeln zu lassen.“

Radditz zuckte zusammen, als er Nappas vorlaute Worte hörte und Vegeta erstarrte.

„Tatsächlich. Und an wen hattest du da gedacht?“, zischte der Prinz eisig. „Ich lass mich doch nicht von dem erstbesten Volltrottel besteigen, der mir über den Weg läuft.“

„Wenn’s weiter nichts ist. Ich könnte dir ein paar passende Kerle nennen, die ordentlich Stehvermögen haben.“

Radditz zuckte erneut zusammen, während die Ader an Vegetas Schläfe immer heftiger zu pochen begann.

„Nappa, ich würde dir raten zu schweigen, wenn du den morgigen Tag noch erleben willst“, drohte der Prinz ruhig, was nun auch endlich Nappa dazu brachte, den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen. Entsetzt darüber, wie sehr er den Bogen überspannt hatte, neigte er vor Vegeta tief den Kopf. „Verzeiht mir, Königliche Hoheit“, flehte er kleinlaut.

„Hmpf“, knurrte Vegeta. „Ich bin nur von notgeilen, alten Perverslingen umgeben.“

„Hey!“, klang es wie aus einem Mund von seinen Leibwächtern.

„Na gut, das alt nehm ich zurück.“

„Dafür denkst du nur ans Training und hast überhaupt keinen Spaß“, konterte Nappa erneut ein wenig vorlaut.

„Ich hab Spaß beim Training. Wenigstens muss ich mich da nicht mit inkompetenten Partnern rumschlagen.“

„Du findest eher einen kompetenten Partner fürs Bett als einen für den Ring, der mit dir auch nur Ansatzweise mithalten könnte“, grummelte nun auch Radditz.

„Pah, wieso rede ich mit euch Knalltüten überhaupt noch?!“, zischte Vegeta dann pikiert, da er keine passende schneidende Antwort darauf wusste, und marschierte davon. „Ihr seid meine Leibwächter und nicht meine Anstandsdamen.“

„Hmpf, es geht uns ja gerade _nicht_ um seinen Anstand – eher das Gegenteil“, widersprach Nappa, nachdem Vegeta schon längst außer Hörweite war.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Sex ihn versöhnlicher stimmen würde. Schon gar nicht in der momentanen Lage, wenn sein Vater droht, ihn wieder dazu zu zwingen.“

„Ach ja. Stimmt. Dann war mein Vorschlag vorhin wohl nicht so passend.“

„Nein, war er in der Tat nicht“, pflichtete Radditz entnervt bei. „Du weißt doch, wie empfindlich er darauf reagiert.“

„Das wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn er seinen Stolz ein bisschen zurücknehmen und auch einen Partner akzeptieren würde, der nicht so stark ist wie er.“

„Er ist aber nun mal stolz“, seufzte Radditz. „Und keiner kann ihn besiegen.“

„Doch. Weißt du wer stärker ist? Freezer.“ Nappa sah Radditz düster an, welcher überrascht war über soviel weitsichtige Klarheit seines Kameraden. Auch seine Miene verdüsterte sich angesichts dieser Worte.

„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Und Vegeta wohl auch nicht.“

„Hmhm. Lass uns beten, dass Freezer nie von diesem Turnier erfährt und auf die Idee kommt, sich dafür einzuschreiben. Das würde Vegeta umbringen.“

Radditz nickte finster, während sie sich daran machten, ihrem Prinzen nun doch zu folgen. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es bis jetzt all die Jahre noch nicht mitbekommen hat...“

 

Kochend vor Wut und Frustration stürmte Vegeta durch die Korridore auf dem Weg zu den Trainingsräumen. Nappa und seine vorlaute Klappe! Wie konnte der ältere Saiyajin es wagen, so mit ihm zu reden, Freunde hin oder her?!

Der unpassende Kommentar des hünenhaften Kriegers hatte ihm nur wieder schmerzlich in Erinnerung gerufen, dass dieses verfluchte Turnier bald wieder stattfand. Und er sich erneut dieser Erniedrigung unterziehen musste. Aber er würde es überleben. Besser, in diesem Turnier – das nur dazu da war, ihn an den Nächstbesten zu verscherbeln – antreten zu müssen und dann zu gewinnen, als tatsächlich zu verlieren und sich dem Gewinner auch noch unterordnen zu müssen. Er würde sich niemals unterordnen! Weder im Kampf noch im Bett. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajin und würde sich niemals so demütigen lassen.

Zornig grummelnd, was er Nappa am liebsten alles antun würde, stürmte er um die nächste Ecke und konnte, blind vor Wut, gerade noch stoppen, ehe er mit jemandem zusammenkrachte. Ärgerlich knurrend sah er auf. Kraton stand vor ihm und hinter ihm wohl die neuen Rekruten für dieses Jahr.

Wunderbar. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Einen einfachen Untergebenen hätte er einfach beiseite scheuchen können, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen, doch das konnte selbst er sich bei einem Elitekrieger und alten Kampfgefährten seines Vaters nicht leisten.

„Kraton“, knurrte er und nickte dem älteren Saiyajin zu.

Dieser warf einen kritischen Blick auf den wütenden Prinzen, ehe er sich verbeugte. „Prinz Vegeta.“

Erstaunt beobachteten Krillin und Piccolo, wie sämtliche Mitrekruten sich um sie herum ebenfalls ehrfürchtig verneigten. Ein unsanfter Ellenbogenstoß seines Nachbarn brachte Krillin zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie sich ebenfalls verneigen mussten. Also leisteten er und Piccolo dem Folge, ehe es noch zu irgendwelchen Zwischenfällen kommen konnte, weil sie sich dem Prinzen gegenüber respektlos verhalten hatten.

Und das war er ja tatsächlich.

Krillin schielte nach oben und besah sich Vegeta genauer. Dieser Vegeta war wirklich noch sehr jung und obwohl er gerade ziemlich wütend erschien – also eigentlich auch nichts neues für ihn –, hatte sich in seine Züge noch nicht dieser harte, unerbittliche Ausdruck gegraben, den er von dem Vegeta aus seinem Universum gewohnt war. Dafür war die Arroganz dieselbe.

Zwar hatte Vegeta immer lauthals getönt, er sei der Prinz der Saiyajin, was bei den anderen mit der Zeit eher entnervtes Kopfschütteln bis hin zum völligen Ignorieren zur Folge gehabt hatte, doch hier und jetzt wurde Krillin zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass Vegeta tatsächlich der Prinz der Saiyajin war. Er war der Thronerbe dieses Planeten und würde eines Tages König über alle Saiyajin sein. Bis jetzt war ihm das noch nie so bewusst gewesen, Vegetas Gerede mal beiseite gelassen. Doch ihn hier und jetzt zu sehen – auch, wenn es ein anderer Vegeta war –, in seiner strahlend weißen und goldenen Uniform mit dem blutroten Wappen des Königshauses auf der Brust und einem langen blauen Umhang, während alle sich vor ihm verneigten, ließ ihn den Saiyajin das erste Mal wirklich als Prinz sehen.

„Wie Ihr seht, habe ich die neuen Rekruten bei mir“, erklärte Kraton währenddessen das Offensichtliche, nur, um wenigstens etwas in die unangenehme Stille hinein zu sagen. „Ihr Training wird umgehend beginnen.“

Vegeta, dem scheinbar ganz und gar nicht an einer längeren Unterhaltung gelegen war, nickte und hielt sich mit jedweden anderen Kommentaren bezüglich des Potentials der künftigen Soldaten zurück. „Ich bin sicher, sie werden dem Königreich gute Dienste leisten.“

Kraton, der nun erkannte, dass der Prinz gehen wollte, verneigte sich abermals und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Vegeta erwiderte mit einem erneuten Kopfnicken und stürmte an der Gruppe vorbei. Erst, als der Prinz um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, richteten sich die neuen Soldaten wieder auf und folgten Kraton weiter den Korridor hinunter.

„Ich hab’s nie wirklich begriffen oder ernst genommen“, murmelte Krillin zu Piccolo, die beide ein Stückchen hinter den anderen zurückgefallen waren. „Aber er ist wirklich der Prinz der Saiyajin.“

„Hmpf, na und, ein arroganter Arsch ist er trotzdem, der einem nur Schwierigkeiten macht“, konterte Piccolo wenig wohlwollend.

„Ach, na komm schon“, grinste Krillin. „Auch, wenn ihr eure Differenzen habt, weiß ich, dass ihr einander respektiert.“

„Das schon“, gab Piccolo nur ungern zu. „Er hat sich schließlich sehr verändert und hat von seiner Besessenheit, stärker als Son-Goku sein zu wollen endlich abgelassen. Aber der hier ist nur ein junges, verzogenes Bürschchen, das viel zu lange vom Palastleben verhätschelt wurde.“

Krillins Grinsen wuchs, da er sich lebhaft vorstellen konnte, dass Piccolo, wenn ihm die Chance gegeben wäre, sich den Prinzen liebend gern einmal vorgeknöpft hätte. So, wie Piccolo es geschafft hatte, aus der Heulsuse Son-Gohan einen tapferen Krieger zu machen, juckte es ihm bestimmt in den Fingern, aus diesem verzogenen Bengel einen würdevollen, respekteinflößenden Krieger zu machen. Der Namekianer war schließlich ein Perfektionist und verlangte auch von allen anderen, alles aus sich herauszuholen, nicht nur was den Kampf anging.

 

Vorerst musste Krillin seine Belustigung jedoch hintenan stellen, als Kraton sie in den Teil des Palastes brachte, in dem die Kaserne untergebracht war. Sie endeten in einem großen Saal mit zahlreichen Betten darin. Offenbar sollten die neuen Rekruten durch gemeinsames Training, Mahlzeiten und Freizeit ein enges Band zueinander knüpfen. Durchaus vernünftig, wie Krillin fand. Schweigend steuerte er auf ein freies Bett zu und hoffte, dass Piccolo ihm folgen würde. Auch wenn er somit wie ein klammernder Teenie wirkte, er wollte auf keinen Fall von Piccolo getrennt werden.

Er tat es den anderen Rekruten gleich und nahm Aufstellung vor seinem Bett, da Kraton offenbar gedachte, noch ein paar Worte zu sagen.

„Diese Quartiere werden euer Zuhause sein für die nächsten acht Monate. Eure Kameraden werden eure Familie sein. Ich erwarte, dass ihr das Königreich mit Stolz erfüllt, indem ihr der königlichen Familie dient.“

Ein kollektives, lautes „Jawohl!“ hallte voller Überzeugung durch den Saal.

„Zieht euch nun um“, wies Kraton an. „Dann erwarte ich euch im Trainingssaal.“

Und damit verließ der ältere Saiyajin den Saal.

Krillin wandte sich seinem Bett zu. Eine Uniform lag darauf, ähnlich der, die er damals auf Namek getragen hatte. Hätte schlimmer kommen können. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie unglaublich bequem diese Uniformen gewesen waren.

Ein verstimmtes Grollen ließ ihn zu Piccolo hinüber sehen, der angewidert auf die Uniform vor sich starrte.

Eine Mischung aus Erheiterung und übler Vorahnung erfüllte Krillin, als er Piccolos Blick sah, dem ganz deutlich anzusehen war, was er davon hielt, diese dusslige Uniform anziehen zu müssen.

Krillin zerrte sich rasch sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, in dem kindischen Versuch, sich somit der schlechten Laune des Namekianers zu entziehen. Da es seine Idee gewesen war, sich bei der königlichen Wache einzuschreiben, würde Piccolo ihm das auf ewig vorhalten. Und niemand, abgesehen von Vegeta, konnte nachtragender sein als Piccolo, wenn er es drauf anlegte.

So’n Mist.

 

Ihr erster Tag als Rekruten der königlichen Palastwache war gar nicht so wild gewesen. Ihre erste Trainingsstunde hatte darin bestanden, in Formation zu trainieren. Jeder Saiyajin konnte natürlich kämpfen, bekam schon als Kind eine Grundausbildung. Demnach würde hier das Basiswissen erweitert und in Form gebracht werden und sie würden lernen als eine Einheit zu kämpfen. Waffentraining gab es interessanterweise keins, sondern offenbar verließen sich saiyanische Soldaten allein auf ihre Kampfkraft. Sollte Krillin recht sein. Vielleicht lernten sie beide noch ein oder zwei Tricks dazu.

Piccolo hatte wahnsinnig schlechte Laune in den nächsten Tagen, was er an einigen seiner Sparringspartner im Training ausließ, ansonsten ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Vermutlich half sein nächtliches Meditieren dabei, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wofür Krillin mehr als dankbar war.

Zwar war das Training anstrengend und hart, aber wenigstens das Essen war entgegen aller Klischees des Soldatenlebens gut (Essen hatte ja immerhin eine hohe Priorität bei den Saiyajin). Und reichlich. Selbst Son-Goku wäre hier problemlos satt geworden.

Zwei Wochen, nachdem sie das Basistraining hinter sich hatten, wurde ihre Gruppe mit den Rekruten vom Vorjahr zusammengelegt. Zwar dauerte die Ausbildung nur acht Monate, dann war man bereits ein vollwertiger Soldat der königlichen Wache, doch im zweiten Jahr absolvierte man nochmal so was wie einen Aufbaukurs, der auch beinhaltete, dass man als Mentor der neuen Rekruten fungierte.

Krillin fand dieses System eigentlich ganz interessant, während Piccolos Laune dadurch bloß noch mieser wurde, weil er sich von einem saiyanischen Grünschnabel sagen lassen musste, was er zu tun hatte und sich bemuttern lassen musste so als sei er selbst ein blutiger Anfänger.

Für alle Fälle beschloss Krillin, ein Auge auf Piccolo zu haben, damit diesem nicht irgendwann die Hutschnur platzte und er den ganzen Palast in die Luft jagte.

Zu Krillins Überraschung sah er keine weiblichen Soldaten. Von einem Volk, dem das Kämpfen so im Blut lag, hätte er gedacht, dass es keinen Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern gab was den Kampf betraf. Vorsichtige Nachforschungen ergaben jedoch zu seinem Schock, dass es überhaupt keine weiblichen Saiyajin gab. Doch anstatt sich wie die Namekianer asexuell fortzupflanzen, gab es unter den Saiyajin sogenannte Gebärer, die dann halt die Kinder bekamen.

Sachen gab’s. Wenn er das Zuhause erzählte. Die anderen wären bestimmt sehr interessiert, mehr über die Saiyajin zu erfahren, da Vegeta nie sehr gesprächig war, was sein Volk anging. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu jung gewesen, als Freezer den Planeten zerstörte, sodass er sich an vieles nicht erinnern konnte oder nie beigebracht bekommen hatte...

 

Auch wenn es Piccolo gegen den Strich ging, wohl oder übel mussten sie mit ihren Kameraden ab und an kommunizieren. Er selbst blieb ja lieber unter sich, aber Krillin hatte einige zögerliche Freundschaften – naja, zumindest Bekanntschaften – unter ihren Kameraden gefunden. Für ihn war das immerhin nicht schwer. Er war ein lebenslustiger, aufgeschlossener Kerl, der es selbst schaffte, eine Gruppe missmutiger Saiyajin als Freunde zu gewinnen (vermutlich trug ein großer Teil seiner großen Kraft dazu bei, dass die viel größeren Saiyajin die halbe Portion nicht gleich als wertlos abstempelten; unbewusst, obwohl sie keine Auren lesen konnten mussten sie spüren, dass Krillin stärker war als er aussah).

Aber manchmal – und dafür war Piccolo Krillin insgeheim unglaublich dankbar – blieben sie auch einfach nur unter sich, was ihnen zumindest die Möglichkeit gab, sich über Dinge und Pläne zu unterhalten, die nicht für Saiyajinohren bestimmt waren.

So auch heute. Zwar war man niemals ganz unter sich beim Essen, doch das allgemeine laute Gemurmel in der Kantine half dabei, dass sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

Nicht, dass es viel zu bereden gab. Sie saßen hier vorerst fest, bis ihre Freunde sie zurückholten oder sie selbst eine Möglichkeit fanden, den Planeten zu verlassen, um nach Namek oder zur Erde zu gelangen.

Am selben Tisch mit ihnen saßen zwei andere Soldaten, um die sie sich bislang nicht groß gekümmert hatten, da diese zwei in ihr eigenes Gespräch verwickelt gewesen waren. Der größere der beiden sah wahnsinnig aufgekratzt aus und, vibrierend vor Vorfreude, beugte er sich zu seinem Freund.

„Weißt du was?!“, flüsterte der Saiyajin geheimnisvoll, nun jedoch so laut, dass Krillin und Piccolo gar nicht anders konnten, als zuzuhören.

Sein Kumpel sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich nehme dieses Jahr am Großen Turnier teil.“ Er grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht.

„Du?!“, rief der andere ungläubig.

„Was denn, denkst du, ich hab keine Chance?!“, schmollte der größere grummelig.

„Du weißt, wie heftig dieses Turnier ist. Selbst, wenn du’s schaffen solltest, dann musst du immer noch den Prinz besiegen.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß“, seufzte er.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung.“

Die beiden Soldaten stutzten und sahen zur Seite. Sie funkelten Krillin irritiert an aufgrund der Unterbrechung.

„Was ist denn dieses Große Turnier?“, beeilte dieser sich darum zu fragen.

Die Mienen der beiden Saiyajin entspannten sich etwas und wirkten ein wenig versöhnlicher.

„Das wisst ihr nicht?“, fragte der, der am Turnier teilnehmen wollte verblüfft. Dabei sahen sie beide ungläubig von Krillin zu Piccolo und wieder zurück.

„Nein. Wir sind nicht von hier.“

„Oh, na dann.“ Der andere Saiyajin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Große Turnier findet jährlich seit fünf Jahren statt.“

„Es ist eine uralte Tradition, die der König wiederauferstehen ließ“, erklärte der größere.

„Ja. Der Sieger muss gegen den Prinzen antreten. Wenn er ihn besiegt, darf er ihn heiraten.“

„Aber das hat noch niemand geschafft. Prinz Vegeta ist der stärkste Saiyajin seit Generationen. Auch Krieger anderer Spezies nehmen an dem Turnier teil, aber auch von ihnen war bis jetzt keiner gut genug. Immerhin ist es ganz schön verlockend, wenn einem als Preis der Thron winkt.“

„Aber selbst, wenn man gegen den Prinz verliert, verschafft es einem enormes Ansehen und Ehre.“

„Der einzige Sinn und Zweck dieses Turniers ist also sozusagen eine Brautschau?“, hakte Krillin ungläubig nach.

Die beiden Saiyajin erwiderten den Blick fragend.

„Ich kenne das Wort zwar nicht, aber ich kann mir denken, was du meinst“, antwortete der künftige Turnierteilnehmer. „Vor tausend Jahren oder mehr war es eine beliebte Methode der Eliten, ihre heiratsunwilligen Kinder zu verheiraten. Somit war auch sichergestellt, dass man die beste Partie machte, wenn der Turniersieger, also der stärkste Krieger, den eigenen Sohn heiratete.“

„Ich hab gehört, der Prinz war nicht sehr begeistert über diesen Schritt seines Vaters, aber da er sich keinen Gefährten nehmen wollte, hat der König ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt und daran muss selbst der Prinz sich halten. Immerhin konnte er zu seinen Gunsten herausschlagen, dass der Sieger gegen ihn antreten muss. Natürlich schafft es keiner, der Prinz ist zu stark.“

„Vermutlich wird es nie einer schaffen und unser Königreich bleibt ohne Erben.“

„Ist es als Prinz nicht seine _Pflicht_ für Erben zu sorgen?“, fragte Krillin.

„Schon, aber er ist stur.“

„Aber er ist auch noch jung, irgendwann, wenn er König wird, kommt er zur Vernunft“, prophezeite der Turnierteilnehmer.

„Ja, ich glaube auch.“

 _Das glaub ich kaum,_ sandte Krillin Piccolo in sarkastischem Tonfall telepathisch zu. _Wenn der Bursche nur ein wenig wie unser Vegeta ist, dann wird das Turnier bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter stattfinden._

_Vermutlich. Aber was kümmert es uns. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir bald von hier verschwinden können. Dann kann Vegeta seine Brut in die Welt setzen oder auch nicht. Wir sind dann nur noch mit Trunks gestraft._

_Ich glaube nicht, dass man nochmal solch einen Satansbraten kreieren kann. Hier gibt’s schließlich keine Bulma._

_Dafür aber einen ganzen Planeten voller ebenso dickköpfiger Saiyajin._

_Stimmt auch wieder._

„He, ihr zwei.“

Sie brachen ihre telepathische Unterhaltung miteinander ab und wandten sich wieder ihren Tischnachbarn zu.

„Mir ist beim Training zufällig aufgefallen, dass ihr richtig gut seid und dass, obwohl ihr gerade erst seit Kurzem hier seid. Wie wär’s, nehmt doch auch am Turnier teil.“

Die Freunde runzelten schockiert die Stirn über den Vorschlag des größeren.

„Wieso sollten wir?“, rief Krillin ein wenig zu heftig aus. „Ich bin glücklich verheiratet.“

„Hm, na das konnten wir ja nicht wissen.“

„Aber was ist mit dir?“, wandte sich der andere Saiyajin nun an Piccolo, welcher ihn nur anstarrte, als habe er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Was soll mit mir sein?“, presste Piccolo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wieso sollte ich heiraten wollen? Und dann auch noch Vege... äh, den Prinzen?“

„Na hör mal. Der Prinz ist doch echt heiß. Und dich würd’ ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht von der Bettkante schubsen. Überleg’s dir doch. Es bringt zumindest, wie schon gesagt, riesiges Ansehen.“

Unwillkürlich rückte Piccolo ein Stück von seinem quasi-Verehrer fort, während er ihn immer noch entsetzt anblickte.

Krillin wiederum wusste nicht, ob er entsetzt sein, um die Tugend seines Freundes besorgt sein oder loslachen sollte.

„Ähm... alles klar, ich denk drüber nach“, stammelte Piccolo völlig entsetzt und entgeistert. „Wir müssen jetzt los. Bis dann.“

Damit packte er Krillin recht unsanft am Arm und zog ihn hoch und hinter sich her aus der Kantine.

Draußen angekommen entschied Krillin sich für die dritte Variante und prustete lautstark los, was ihm nur finstere Blicke seitens Piccolos einbrachte.

„Das ist nicht witzig“, stellte der Namekianer klar, als Krillin partout nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen.

„Doch“, japste der ehemalige Mönch und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Ist es. Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!“

„Das reicht!“

Unwillkürlich machte Krillin einen erschrockenen Satz in die Luft. Nervös lachte er, als er sich plötzlich mit einem ernsthaft wütenden Namekianer konfrontiert sah. Schluckend nickte er abgehakt und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. Er hatte Piccolo lange nicht so wütend erlebt und hielt es daher für das Beste, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

 

Doch nur wenige Tage später wurden sie erneut von dem Thema Turnier verfolgt, als ihre beiden neuen Freunde, Talos und Gelek, sie nach dem Abendessen in einen leeren Aufenthaltsraum bugsierten.

„Was habt ihr vor?“, fragte Krillin neugierig, während er und Piccolo beobachteten, wie die beiden Saiyajin es sich vor einem Übertragungsgerät gemütlich machten, dem Äquivalent eines Fernsehers auf der Erde.

Talos grinste ihnen verschmitzt zu und wedelte mit einer kleinen Datendisk in seiner Hand herum, welche er schließlich in das Gerät steckte.

„Talos will ganz clever sein“, antwortete Gelek jedoch schlussendlich anstelle seines Kumpels. „Er ist der Meinung, wenn er sich das Finale des letzten Turniers ansieht, das der Prinz bestritten hat, könne er ihn besser besiegen.“

„Das ist gar nicht so abwegig“, protestierte Talos besserwisserisch. „Wenn ich den Kampfstil des Prinzen genau analysiere, habe ich vielleicht eine Chance.“

Prinzipiell eine gute Idee, fand Krillin, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz, seinem Freund zu sagen, dass er dennoch von Vegeta auseinandergenommen werden würde. Selbst, wenn er Vegetas sämtliche Bewegungen im Voraus erahnen könnte, fehlte ihm dennoch die Kraft und die Schnelligkeit, um den Prinzen zu besiegen. Vorausgesetzt, er kam überhaupt bis ins Finale.

Trotzdem interessiert setzte Krillin sich neben die beiden auf das unbequeme Sofa. Von Komfort hatten Saiyajin scheinbar auch noch nie was gehört. Oder lediglich das Mobiliar in den Kasernen war so unbequem, um die Männer zu abgehärteteren – und mies gelaunteren – Kriegern zu erziehen.

Krillin spürte, wie Piccolo hinter dem Sofa zum Stehen kam. Scheinbar war der Namekianer trotz seiner Irritation, dass das Thema schon wieder aufkam, ebenso daran interessiert zu sehen, wie dieser jüngere Vegeta kämpfte, ohne es natürlich offen zugeben zu wollen.

Talos lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne, als die Aufnahme begann, sodass er beinah von der Couch gerutscht wäre. Seine Augen klebten förmlich am Bildschirm, aber Krillin konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass auch er gespannt war. Schließlich war dieses Turnier etwas ganz Großes hier auf dem Planeten.

Krillin konnte erkennen, wie die Kontrahenten die hohe Arena betraten und auf den Ring in der Mitte zuschritten. Beide trugen schwarze Roben. Als sie an den Stufen, die zum Ring hinaufführten, angelangt waren, wurden ihnen die Roben abgenommen. Krillin runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso kämpfen sie nur in einem Lendenschurz? Und sind...“ Er legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mit Symbolen bemalt?“

Da Talos vor Konzentration nicht in der Lage war, zu sprechen, übernahm Gelek die Antwort: „Das ist die traditionelle Kleidung in einem hohen Ritual und die Symbole, die auf den Körper gemalt werden, sind göttliche Runen, die Erfolg, Glück und Triumph im Kampf versprechen sollen. So was wird normalerweise nur vom König ausgeführt oder von den ranghöchsten Priestern. Manche dieser Kämpfe waren in alten Zeiten aber so wichtig, dass sie als ein religiöses Ereignis angesehen wurden – je nachdem, wie hochrangig die Familien waren, die sich auf diese Art verbinden wollten. Die Art der Kleidung und der Ablauf dieser Zeremonie haben sich seit damals nicht groß verändert, wie ich gehört hab.“

„Hmm.“

Piccolo stimmte Krillins nachdenklichem, nicht sehr überzeugt von der ganzen Sache wirkenden Geräusch insgeheim zu. Mochte ja sein, dass dies für die Saiyajin wichtig war, aber er fand es albern. Und, wenn er sich Vegetas Gesicht so betrachtete, fand dieser es nicht nur albern, sondern auch erniedrigend. Dieser Kampf, dieser Gegner, war unter Vegetas Würde, das konnte Piccolo mit einem Blick erkennen, doch der Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen des Prinzen verriet höchste Anspannung und Konzentration, so als stünde ihm der Kampf seines Lebens bevor. Diesen Blick hatte Piccolo nur ein Mal in Vegetas Augen gesehen – als er damals auf Namek gegen Freezer gekämpft hatte. Der Prinz wollte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass er in diese Heirat gezwungen wurde, Jahr um Jahr. Ein Umstand, den Piccolo nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Wenn sie nie etwas gemein hatten, ihr Stolz verband sie. Vermutlich war er der Einzige unter den Freunden, der Vegetas eisernen Willen, seinen Stolz verteidigen zu müssen verstehen konnte. Der Vegeta seines Universum hatte damals schließlich nicht viel mehr besessen als seinen Stolz. Bei diesem hier war es anders, doch trotzdem unterschied er sich darin nicht von seinem anderen Ich in Piccolos eigenem Universum, für den es bereits eine Demütigung bedeutet hatte, von einem Dritte-Klasse-Krieger besiegt zu werden. Und mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Krieger gegen seinen Willen verheiratet zu werden, der ihn dann auch noch durch eine Niederlage in aller Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt hatte stellte für diesen Vegeta erst recht eine Erniedrigung dar. Auf einmal brachte diese Erkenntnis Piccolo dazu, seine Meinung, Vegeta sei ein arroganter, verzogener Palastbengel noch einmal zu überdenken. Es steckte wohl mehr in dem jungen Prinzen von dem Vegeta, den er kannte als er gedacht hatte.

„Hach“, seufzte Gelek, der ganz im Gegensatz zu Talos nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt war, den Kampf des Prinzen zu analysieren. „Ist er nicht überwältigend. Ich würde alles dafür geben, ihn meinen Gefährten nennen zu können.“

Ein wenig angewidert schnellte Piccolos Blick auf den Saiyajin. „Er ist kein Stück Fleisch!“, wollte es aus ihm herausbrechen, doch er hielt den Mund, weil er sich im gleichen Augenblick fragte, wieso er auf einmal so verbittert Vegetas Tugend verteidigen wollte. Zähneknirschend schaute er wieder auf den Bildschirm, sein Blick hing konzentriert an dem grazilen, muskulösen Körper des Prinzen, welcher mit kühlem Blick seinen sich abmühenden Gegner betrachtete. Der andere Saiyajin schwitzte heftig und sein Atem ging hektisch, doch Vegeta war vollkommen ruhig, kein Tropfen Schweiß rann seinen muskulösen Körper hinab.

Auch, wenn dieser Vegeta hier schwächer war als Piccolo selbst, bewunderte der Namekianer ihn dennoch für seine Entschlossenheit. Er wünschte dem Prinzen insgeheim, dass er niemals in diesem Turnier unterliegen mochte, seine Pflicht als Thronerbe für einen eigenen Erben zu sorgen hin oder her.

 

Über kurz oder lang konnten Piccolo und Krillin nicht verbergen, dass ihre Kampfkraft weitaus höher war als die ihrer Kameraden. Daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie binnen kurzer Zeit, noch bevor ihre eigentliche Ausbildung beendet war, in den inneren Kreis der Leibgarde aufgenommen wurden. Fortan waren sie Nappa, dem persönlichen Leibwächter des Prinzen unterstellt. Beide Erdenkrieger hätten gern auf diese zweifelhafte Ehre verzichtet, da Nappas Gegenwart sie beide – insbesondere Piccolo – aus der Bahn warf. Sicher, das hier war ein anderer Nappa als der, der damals die Erde überfallen und Piccolo getötet hatte, doch es war schwer, darin zu unterscheiden. Einzig dem Umstand, dass Freezer den Planeten Vegeta noch nicht ausgelöscht hatte, war es geschuldet, dass Nappa hier war, an der Seite seines Prinzen, anstatt sich irgendwo im All rumzutreiben und andere Planeten zu überfallen – das war Aufgabe von anderen Kriegern hier im Königreich, die somit alle nach Freezers Pfeife tanzen mussten, der, wie die beiden Freunde leider feststellen mussten, auch hier sein Unwesen trieb.

Sie waren erst seit ein paar Tagen Teil der Elitegarde, als Freezer überraschend im Palast auftauchte. Sie spürten seine Anwesenheit, noch ehe er einen Fuß auf den Planeten gesetzt hatte und beide mussten sich sehr zwingen, nicht vor Furcht zu erstarren. Sie mussten sich immer wieder sagen, dass sie hier die stärkeren waren (zumindest Piccolo). Freezer konnte ihnen nichts anhaben, sollte es hart auf hart kommen.

Die Stimmung im Thronsaal war zum Zerreißen angespannt. Jeder der Anwesenden wartete auf Freezers Ankunft und als der durchgeknallte Riesenlurch dann auch tatsächlich selbstsicher in den Thronsaal schritt und sich wie selbstverständlich auf dem Thron des Königs niederließ, standen die Emotionen kurz vorm Überkochen. Niemandem entging das Pochen der Ader an König Vegetas Schläfe, als er zulassen musste, wie der Icejin sich seinen Thron einverleibte.

„Wisst Ihr“, begann Freezer trügerisch gut gelaunt, „mir ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen.“

Alle anwesenden Saiyajin versteiften sich unruhig und fragten sich besorgt, was Freezer meinte. Es konnte zumindest nichts Gutes für sie bedeuten.

„Ach ja?“, erwiderte der König durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während er so tun musste, als sei er interessiert.

„Ja, wirklich. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass hier seit ein paar Jahren ein Großes Turnier stattfindet.“

Selbst aus der Entfernung, die sie zum Thron standen, konnten Piccolo und Krillin erkennen, wie alle Farbe aus König Vegetas Gesicht wich. Einige Saiyajin um sie herum stießen erstickte Geräusche des Schocks aus.

Freezer sah zu dem König auf und wackelte rügend mit dem Finger, ein süßliches, mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, Vegeta. Warum habt Ihr mir denn nicht schon früher davon erzählt? Ich muss sagen, dass hört sich wirklich ungemein interessant an.“

„Ach wisst Ihr“, versuchte der König die ganze Sache abzutun, „es handelt sich hier lediglich um Lokalpolitik. Nichts weiter. Ich wollte Euch damit nicht behelligen.“

„Unsinn, mein Lieber. Ich denke, ich sollte auch mitmachen, um mir ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Es kann ganz schön... _einsam_ werden so allein an der Spitze der Macht.“

Er warf dem König ein hämisches Grinsen zu, das jedem hier klar machte, dass Freezer ganz genau wusste, was der Preis dieses Turniers war.

„Aber...“

„Kein aber.“ Freezers Schwanz peitschte ungeduldig durch die Luft und klatschte mit einem lauten Knall gegen den Stein des Throns. „Ich werde an dem Turnier teilnehmen.“

Und damit stand er auf, neigte spöttisch den Kopf in Richtung des Königs und schlenderte seelenruhig aus dem Thronsaal. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, nachdem die Tore hinter Freezer ins Schloss gefallen waren. Der Schock, der alle erfüllte, schien die Luft praktisch elektrisch aufzuladen.

„Holt meinen Sohn!“, bellte der König plötzlich, als er plötzlich mit einem Ruck aus seiner Schockstarre erwachte.

Kraton persönlich stolperte so schnell es ging hinaus, um den Prinzen zu holen.

Nur wenige Minuten später stürmte Vegeta in den Thronsaal und steuerte auf den Thron seines Vaters zu.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Vater?“, verlangte er aufgebracht zu wissen. „Kraton stammelte irgendwas von wegen Freezer war hier und...“

„Schweig!“, donnerte der König, sodass selbst der Prinz abrupt vor Überraschung verstummte.

Der König funkelte seinen Sohn mit blitzenden Augen an. „Weißt du, was du angerichtet hast!“

Vegeta runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Du und dein verdammter, kindischer Stolz!“, schrie der König weiter. „Hättest du dich gefügt und einen Gefährten akzeptiert, wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Lage.“

„Vater... ich versteh nicht...“

„Freezer hat von dem Turnier erfahren und will daran Teil nehmen.“

Die Worte des Königs verhallten unheilverkündend in der großen Halle. Vegeta starrte seinen Vater geschockt an, während die spalierstehenden Wachen bemüht so taten, als hörten sie dem Streit nicht aufmerksam zu.

„Du hast das Turnier über uns gebracht und Freezer kann dies jetzt ausnutzen, um uns alle zu demütigen“, fuhr der König fort in seiner Standpauke und für die nächsten paar Minuten machte er seiner rasenden Wut und Verzweiflung weiterhin Luft in mehr oder weniger immer wieder denselben Worten.

Die beiden irdischen Krieger blendeten den König aus und wandten sich einander zu.

 _Sein Stolz hat ihn wieder mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht_ , seufzte Krillin telepathisch, aber seine Stimmung war düster.

 _Und normalerweise wäre ich der Meinung, er soll selbst zusehen, wie er da wieder rauskommt, aber in diesem Fall_ , sandte Piccolo ebenso düster zurück.

_Stimmt. Wir können nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen. Außerdem betrifft es den ganzen Planeten. Früher oder später wird Freezer alle Saiyajin umbringen und wenn wir dann auch noch auf dem Planeten sind..._

Piccolo nickte kaum merklich. _Es steht außer Frage, dass Freezer dieses Turnier gewinnen wird._

_Was tun wir bloß?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._ Ratlos wanderte Piccolos Blick zum Thron hoch, wo der König seinen Sohn immer noch anschrie, welcher mittlerweile jedoch Konter gab, um sich zu verteidigen.

 

„Verdammt!“, rief Krillin, nachdem die Tür ihres Zimmers – ein Vorteil, wenn man zur Elitegarde gehörte – hinter ihnen zugeglitten war. „Das hat der widerliche Riesenlurch sich ja schön ausgedacht. Indem er sich den Thron unter den Nagel reißt – und das auch noch mit legalen Mitteln –, ist das seine beste Chance, die Saiyajin zu unterjochen.“

Piccolo nickte düster. „Es wird ihm ein besonderes Vergnügen sein, Vegeta unter seine Herrschaft zu zwingen.“

Geschockt weiteten sich Krillins Augen, ehe er angeekelt zusammenzuckte. „Du hast recht. Sie wären dann verheiratet und... und die Jungs hatten ja mal erwähnt, dass Vegeta ein Gebärer ist.“

„Ganz recht. Freezer wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Vegeta zu demütigen, indem er ihn vergewaltigt und einen Erben mit ihm zeugt. Diese Schande würde Vegeta umbringen.“

Diese üblen Neuigkeiten bestärkten Krillin noch mehr darin, hier nicht tatenlos danebenzustehen. „Hmhm. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen.“

„Ich werde vorerst ein Auge auf Vegeta haben, weil ich das untrügliche Gefühl habe, dass er eine Dummheit anstellen könnte“, erklärte Piccolo.

„Ja gut. Und was machen wir mit Freezer? Die einfachste Lösung wäre, wenn du dich für das Turnier meldest und ihn besiegst. Er hat keine Chance gegen dich.“

Piccolo knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das ist wohl die einzige Lösung.“

 

Zwar gefiel es Piccolo nicht, aber ob er wollte oder nicht, er war der Einzige, der stark genug war, um Freezer zu schlagen. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er es aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb heraus tat, Rache für Namek oder um Vegeta zu retten (falls letzteres zutraf, wollte er dies lieber nicht so genau analysieren), doch noch am gleichen Tag meldete er sich für das Turnier.

Gleichzeitig ließ er den Prinzen fortan nicht mehr aus den Augen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was diese schockierenden Neuigkeiten dem Stolz des Prinzen angetan hatten und zu welch einer Dummheit sie ihn treiben würden.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen stellte Piccolos untrüglicher Instinkt sich auch dieses Mal als unfehlbar heraus, denn in der Nacht folgte er dem Prinzen, der abrupt den Palast in aller Heimlichkeit verließ. Zum Glück besaßen Saiyajin weder ein namekianisches Gehör, noch konnten sie Auren orten, sodass es Piccolo keinerlei Probleme bereitete, dem Prinzen unbemerkt in der Dunkelheit zu folgen. Sein Weg führte Vegeta bis weit vor die Tore der Stadt, in eine Wildnis entgegengesetzt der Richtung, aus der Krillin und Piccolo damals gekommen waren. Schließlich machte er auf einer Lichtung in einem dichten Wald Halt. Ein kleiner Wasserfall ergoss sich von einer erhöhten Stelle in einen Tümpel auf der Lichtung, sodass Piccolo sich direkt heimisch dort fühlte.

Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Vegeta sich neben das Wasser niederkniete und in die schwarzen Tiefen starrte.

 

Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr, sodass er neben dem kleinen Tümpel, in dem er oft als Kind gebadet hatte, nieder sackte. An diesem Ort hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt, wenn er es im Palast nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Nicht mal Nappa wusste von diesem Ort, da er es immer geschafft hatte, sich heimlich davon zu schleichen. Aber nun konnte selbst dieser Ort ihm keine Sicherheit und Frieden bieten. Freezer verfolgte ihn überall hin. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er das hämische Lächeln des Icejin vor seinem inneren Auge.

Ein verzweifelter, angewiderter Schauder schüttelte Vegetas ganzen Körper.

Er konnte so nicht weiter machen.

Selbst er, in seinem arroganten, überheblichen Stolz war sich bewusst, dass Freezer ihn besiegen würde. Und dann...

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und widerstand dem Versuch, seine plötzlichen Tränen ärgerlich wegzuwischen.

Nein.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster ihn besiegte. Von diesem Tyrannen missbraucht zu werden, würde ihn brechen.

Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Niemand im Universum war stark genug, Freezer zu besiegen. Vegeta wollte sein Volk nicht im Stich lassen, aber sich Freezer hingeben zu müssen... Niemals!

Erfüllt von neuer Entschlossenheit, zückte Vegeta ein kleines Messer aus seinem Stiefel. Seine Hände zitterten noch nicht einmal, als er es mit seinen Fingern fest umklammert hielt. Er starrte auf die scharfe Klinge, die im schwachen Mondlicht silbern glänzte.

Ein knackendes Geräusch im Unterholz ließ ihn plötzlich auffahren.

„Wer ist da?!“, rief Vegeta außer sich, seine Stimme zittrig vor Tränen, das kleine Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand, als er seine Fäuste ballte, bereit zum Kampf. Angestrengt spähte er in die Dunkelheit, bis er auf einmal eine Gestalt erkennen konnte, die sich ihm näherte. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, nur, dass sein ungebetener Besucher sehr groß war.

„Ruhig, ich will dir nichts Böses“, erwiderte Piccolo und ließ seine Stimme beruhigend und hypnotisierend klingen. Wenn er wollte, besaß er die Kraft, Leute durch seine Stimme zu beruhigen, doch er hatte diese Fähigkeit bis jetzt eigentlich nie angewandt. Schon gar nicht, um jemandem zu helfen. Nur ein einziges Mal, damals, als er Son-Gohan für die Ankunft der Saiyajin trainiert hatte. Zunächst war es ihm egal gewesen, doch schließlich konnte auch er das herzzerreißende Gewimmer des kleinen Jungen nicht mehr ertragen, welcher, in einem Alptraum gefangen, wild um sich schlug, als Piccolo versuchte, ihn wachzurütteln. Somit hatte er ihn bestimmt in den Arm genommen und ihm sanfte Worte der Beruhigung zugemurmelt, bis Son-Gohan schließlich wieder in friedlichem Schlaf versunken war.

Aber es war eine Sache, ein verängstigtes Kind oder einen mental schwachen Menschen zu beeinflussen. Saiyajin hingegen besaßen starke mentale Schilde und eine unglaubliche Willenskraft und Widerstandsstärke. Nicht zu vergessen Sturheit, die ihm in Vegeta besonders ausgeprägt schien. Somit ignorierte der Prinz seine Worte einfach und marschierte brüsk auf ihn zu, seine rechte Handfläche leuchtete in der Dunkelheit auf, als er einen Ki-Ball formte, um ihn Piccolo entgegenzuschleudern.

 _Nicht mit mir, Freundchen!_ , dachte er grimmig und schnellte auf den Saiyajin zu. Noch ehe Vegeta reagieren konnte, war Piccolo hinter ihm und drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Mit einer Hand hielt er Vegetas Arme eisern fest, während er seinen anderen Arm um Vegetas Hals legte und den sich wehrenden Körper fest an sich presste.

„Lass mich los!“, keuchte der Prinz, jedoch vergeblich. Piccolo verstärkte seinen Halt um ihn sogar noch und zwang ihn auf die Knie.

„Nicht, ehe du von diesen Dummheiten ablässt“, knurrte er.

„Wer immer du auch bist, du nimmst dir ein wenig zu viele Freiheiten heraus“, erwiderte Vegeta zischend, ohne auf Piccolos Worte einzugehen. „Ich bin der Prinz, also nimm deine Finger von mir!“

„Ich weiß genau, wer du bist. Und ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen.“

„Helfen?!“, spie Vegeta bitter. „Wie willst du mir denn helfen?“

„Zuallererst will ich dein Leben retten“, erklärte Piccolo ruhig, doch Vegeta begann nur, sich noch heftiger zu wehren.

„Ich will mein Leben aber nicht retten!“, schrie er. „Weißt du, was mir bevorsteht, wenn Freezer gewinnt?!“

Piccolo schloss seufzend die Augen. „Ja, ich kann’s mir denken. Aber Selbstmord ist doch keine Lösung.“

„Ich find es eine ganz passable Lösung“, konterte der Prinz eingeschnappt, was Piccolo dazu veranlasste, ihn freizugeben und ihn mit einem Schubs von sich zu stoßen. Einen Moment stolperte Vegeta nach vorne, fing sich dann aber wieder und schnellte wütend herum.

Für einige Momente starrten sie sich in der Dunkelheit unerbittlich an, ohne wirklich etwas von ihrem Gegenüber erkennen zu können. Die einzigen Geräusche um sie herum war das Rauschen des Wasserfalls, das Vegetas schweres, aufgebrachtes Atmen übertönte.

„Willst du deinem Volk als Feigling in Erinnerung bleiben?“, fragte Piccolo schließlich, ein wenig angewidert von der Feigheit des Prinzen.

Diese harschen Worte ließen Vegeta innehalten. Angestrengt starrte er in der Dunkelheit auf seinen Gegenüber. „In deinen Augen mag meine Entscheidung feige wirken“, erklärte er schließlich leise, jedoch bestimmt. Seine Nüstern blähten sich, als er den Geruch des anderen wahrnahm. Kein Saiyajin, also was wusste der Fremde denn schon. „Aber kein Saiyajin würde es mir vorhalten. Den Freitod zu wählen ist ein ehrenhafteres Schicksal als sich Freezer auf diese Weise zu unterwerfen.“ Er spürte, wie erneut Tränen der Wut und Hilflosigkeit in seine Augen traten und seine Unterlippe begann zu beben, weshalb er sich ärgerlich von dem Fremden fort drehte und die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkte. „Lass mich allein“, befahl er ruppig, während er verzweifelt damit kämpfte, seine Tränen hinunterzuschlucken.

„Nein. Das kann ich nicht.“

„Wieso nicht? Im Namen der Götter, lass mich einfach in Ruhe“, flehte der Prinz, am Ende seiner Kräfte. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, wer der Fremde war und dass dieser ihn in einem Moment solch erniedrigender Schwäche erlebte. Zitternd und schluchzend sank er abermals zu Boden und bemühte sich nicht mehr, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als der größere plötzlich hinter ihm niederkniete und seine Schultern umfasste. Der andere beugte sich dicht zu seinem Ohr hinab. „Ich werde dir helfen, das verspreche ich dir“, flüsterte er.

Aber Vegeta schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das.“

Piccolo stieß entnervt den Atem aus. Er hätte den uneinsichtigen Saiyajin am liebsten geschüttelt, doch das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Später schob er es auf seine Instinkte, dass er jetzt seine Arme um Vegeta legte und den kleineren, zitternden Körper erneut dicht an sich zog, dieses Mal jedoch mit der Absicht, ihn zu trösten und nicht, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Zu seiner Überraschung presste der jüngere sich schutzsuchend an ihn und legte seine hilflos zitternden Hände auf Piccolos Arme, die ihn umschlungen hielten. Dies allein zeigte ihm, wie hilflos der junge Mann sich fühlen musste und wie sehr er wohl unter Schock stand.

 _Ich muss verrückt sein_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig seinen Halt um den Prinzen verstärkte. _Was tue ich hier eigentlich?! Das ist immerhin Vegeta_. Sie hatten einander nie gemocht, aber dennoch respektiert. Aber das hier war ja noch nicht einmal sein Vegeta. Dieser junge Mann hier war ihm sehr ähnlich, gleich arrogant und überheblich, doch er war nicht durch die Torturen von Freezers Herrschaft geprägt, die Ermordung seines Vaters und seiner Rasse, das Sklavendasein unter dem Icejin und womöglich schlimmeres. Er besaß ebenfalls unbändigen Kampfgeist und Überlebenswillen, aber zur gleichen Zeit trug er etwas Unschuldiges in sich, das der Vegeta seines Universums schon lange verloren hatte. Und erneut wusste er nicht, wieso, aber er wollte diese Unschuld schützen. Es versetzte Piccolo einen scharfen seelischen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dieses hell lodernde Feuer erstickt zu sehen unter Freezers Bosheit.

„Ich _werde_ dir helfen“, versprach er deshalb inbrünstig und verlieh seiner Stimme erneut einen hypnotischen Klang. Er ließ einen Teil seiner Kräfte in Vegeta fließen, drang sanft durch seine mentalen Schilde, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen – vielleicht war ein winziger, instinktiver Teil in Vegeta zu der Ansicht gekommen, dem Fremden, der ihn in den Armen hielt zu vertrauen – und ließ den Prinzen durch seine Kräfte binnen weniger Sekunden einschlafen. Bewusstlos sackte dieser in seinen Armen zusammen, was Piccolo erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt.

Aber es nützte nichts. Er hatte sich diese Verantwortung aufgeladen und er würde Vegeta jetzt nicht mehr im Stich lassen. Entschlossen hob er den wesentlich leichteren Körper auf seine Arme und flog mit ihm zurück zum Palast.

Äußerst bemüht darum, von den Wachen nicht entdeckt zu werden, flog er direkt durch das große Fenster von Vegetas Zimmer und legte den Prinzen behutsam auf sein Bett.

Für einen Moment, ehe er ging, setzte Piccolo sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante, streichelte wie in Trance seine Wange und beugte sich dann über ihn, um seine Stirn zu küssen. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, ich werde dich retten“, flüsterte er, als er sich von Vegeta löste.

Plötzlich schweren Herzens zwang er sich, aufzustehen und das Zimmer ebenso leise wieder durch das Fenster zu verlassen, wie er es betreten hatte.

 

Im Morgengrauen schreckte Vegeta plötzlich aus dem Schlaf. Merkwürdige, wirre Träume hatten seinen Schlaf gequält, die er kaum zu deuten wusste...

Bis es ihm wieder einfiel.

Freezer.

Das Turnier...

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Der mysteriöse Fremde, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich umzubringen...

Geistesabwesend griff Vegeta an seine Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Echo einer Berührung auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Der angenehme Geruch des Fremden hüllte ihn vollständig ein, doch als er sich im Zimmer umsah, war er allein. Der Fremde musste ihn hierher gebracht haben...

Unerklärliche Traurigkeit erfüllte ihn, wenn er an seinen mysteriösen Retter dachte. Nein, nicht der Gedanke an ihn, sondern die Tatsache, dass er nicht hier war, machte ihn traurig.

Ärgerlich stand er auf und marschierte brüsk durchs Zimmer in Richtung Bad. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ er achtlos eine Spur aus Kleidungsstücken fallen. Er hatte den Fremden noch nicht einmal richtig gesehen und doch vermisste er ihn. Wie konnte er sich nur so einlullen lassen?! Nur, weil der andere versprochen hatte, ihn zu retten?!

„Pah, keiner kann Freezer besiegen“, spie er wütend, sein Hass geschürt durch seine Verzweiflung.

Doch dann stoppte er, stand unschlüssig am Eingang zum Badezimmer und starrte gedankenverloren zu Boden.

Aber der Fremde hatte es ihm versprochen. Und er hatte ihm geglaubt, als diese dunkle, beruhigende Stimme ihm versprochen hatte, ihn zu retten. Und als er die Arme des anderen tröstend um sich gespürt hatte, da hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, dass dieser andere Mann alles erreichen könnte, dass er tatsächlich in der Lage war, Freezer zu besiegen.

Er wollte es nicht glauben, wusste er doch nicht einmal, wer der andere war, und auch, weil niemand Freezer besiegen konnte, doch ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung hatte sich plötzlich, ohne, dass er es wollte, in seinem Herzen eingenistet. Und der Funke wollte auch nicht mehr verschwinden, egal, wie groß seine Zweifel auch waren.

 

Im Gegenteil. Er wurde genährt mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, durch eine unerklärliche Hoffnung, die Vegeta einfach nicht abstreifen konnte.

Aber auch seine Furcht wuchs, je näher der Tag des Turniers heranrückte und als er dann eines Morgens in der königlichen Loge saß und auf die Teilnehmer hinabblickte, fühlte er sich wie benebelt, so als wisse er nicht, wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Es kam ihm alles wie ein Traum vor.

Doch sein Wesen klärte sich ganz langsam wieder. Seine Sinne schärften sich wieder und er ließ seinen wachen Blick über die aufgereihten Kämpfer unter sich gleiten.

Mit einem Schauder ließ er seinen Blick schnell an Freezer vorbei ziehen, dessen unheilverkündendes Lächeln er auf sich gerichtet spürte. Stattdessen musterte er jeden der anderen Kämpfer ganz genau. Die meisten ließ er automatisch links liegen. Er erkannte instinktiv, dass sie zu schwach waren, um in diesem Turnier eine Chance zu haben. Die, die Potential hatten, entsprachen aber auch nicht seinem mysteriösen Retter. Ein oder zwei kämen in Frage, weil sie sehr groß waren. Insbesondere der Anblick des Namekianers sandte einen nicht unangenehmen Schauder Vegetas Rücken entlang und er fragte sich, ob er es gewesen war. Zumindest hielt er sich so, als sei er davon überzeugt zu gewinnen, stolz und aufrecht, aber dennoch über allem stehend. Aber so hatten andere vor ihm auch schon ausgesehen und spätestens an Vegeta selbst waren sie gescheitert. Aber trotzdem. Irgendwas hatte dieser Namekianer an sich.

Er hatte das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen.

„Nappa.“

Auf sein Zeichen hin beugte Nappa, der hinter ihm stand, sich zu ihm herunter.

„Wer ist der Namekianer?“, fragte Vegeta, ohne die Kämpfer aus den Augen zu lassen. Mittlerweile hatten die Vorausscheidungen begonnen, denen er nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung schenkte.

„Sein Name ist Piccolo“, erklärte Nappa. „Er war unter den neuen Rekruten, aber weil sein Potential wirklich außergewöhnlich war, haben wir ihn vorzeitig in die Elitegrade aufgenommen.“

Ah, daher kam er Vegeta so bekannt vor. Er hatte ihn schon im Thronsaal gesehen. Nun ja. Ein Mann dieser Größe war nun auch wirklich jemand, den man nicht so leicht vergaß...

Zufrieden grunzend winkte er Nappa fort und fortan hing sein aufmerksamer Blick an Piccolo.

Es war beinah lächerlich, wie einfach dieser mit seinen Gegnern fertig wurde und noch ehe es Mittag war, begannen die eigentlichen Kämpfe.

Mit jedem Kampf, den Piccolo gewann, steigerte sich die Hoffnung in Vegeta ins schier Unermessliche. Er brauchte seinen Scouter nicht, um zu wissen, wie gut Piccolo war. Er konnte es praktisch fühlen. Ganz zu schweigen von den visuellen Beweisen. Die Technik des Namekianers war makellos, die eleganten Bewegungen seines kraftvollen Körpers geschmeidig wie die eines Raubtiers.

Und dann...

Vegeta stockte der Atem...

Dann stand Piccolo Freezer im Finale gegenüber.

Gespannt und krank vor Aufregung rutschte Vegeta unruhig auf seinem Thron hin und her. Das gesamte Stadion schien die Luft vor Spannung anzuhalten, da jedem hier nur allzu deutlich bewusst war, was durch die Teilnahme des verhassten Icejin an diesem Turnier auf dem Spiel stand.

Das erste Aufeinandertreffen dieser beiden Giganten erschütterte die gesamte Arena und schien für einen Moment alle Luft um sie herum aufzusaugen. Dann explodierte ihre Kraft und riss die meisten Zuschauer von den Stühlen. Vegeta hielt sich verbissen auf seinem Sitz, die Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht gehoben, als diese rohe, ungebändigte Kraft auf seine Haut traf wie züngelnde Flammen. Durch zusammengekniffene Augen versuchte er, die beiden Kämpfer weiterhin im Blick zu behalten.

Für keine einzige Sekunde konnte er seinen Blick von Piccolo und Freezer wenden. Und es wurde schon sehr, sehr bald ersichtlich, dass Piccolo die Oberhand hatte und auch behalten würde. Der Icejin wurde spürbar immer verzweifelter. Ein solcher Gegner war ihm noch nicht untergekommen und selbst von der königlichen Loge hoch über der Arena konnte Vegeta mit großer Genugtuung die nackte Angst in Freezers Augen sehen.

Daher war es für ihn weit weniger ein Schock als für die restlichen Zuschauer, als Freezer nach scheinbar Stunden bewusstlos in den Ring krachte.

Die Stille im Stadion war ohrenbetäubend. Vor Schock geweitete Augen konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich auf die gebeutelte Gestalt des Icejin richten sollten oder auf seinen Bezwinger, der stolz und unnahbar einige Meter über Freezer schwebte.

Vegeta für seinen Teil wusste, wohin er schauen sollte. Und als Piccolo den Kopf wandte und den Prinz direkt ansah, da erfasste ein Schauder seinen ganzen Körper in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung und Furcht. Ihm wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass der Namekianer Freezer besiegt hatte, stärker war als der Icejin und somit auch stärker als Vegeta selbst. Schon morgen würde er selbst diesem gottgleichen Gegner gegenüberstehen – und gegen ihn verlieren. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel, jeder hier war sich dessen bewusst. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, Vegeta würde den morgigen Kampf verlieren und sich Piccolo hingeben müssen. Und er fürchtete sich. Wie sollte er mit jemandem umgehen, der stärker war als er, stärker als Freezer? Nicht für eine Sekunde glaubte er, dass Piccolo – sollte er wirklich sein geheimnisvoller Retter sein – ihn auf die gleiche Weise ausnutzen und missbrauchen würde wie Freezer es geplant hatte, aber dennoch...

Ihre Blicke hielten für eine lange Zeit aneinander fest. Die zögerlichen, dann immer lauter anschwellenden Jubelrufe der Zuschauer stießen bei den beiden auf taube Ohren. Auch, dass Freezers Männer verunsichert, aber eiligst in den Ring eilten und ihren schwer verletzten Meister forttrugen, um ihn auf seinem Schiff in einen Med-Tank zu stecken bekamen sie nur am Rande mit.

Vegeta schreckte erst aus dieser merkwürdigen Trance, die sie beide in ihrem Griff zu halten schien, als sein Vater neben ihm mit lauter, stolzer Stimme den Sieger verkündete.

 

Vegeta hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, sodass er wusste, dass er nicht in bester Verfassung in diesen Kampf würde gehen können. Er würde zwar schon allein aus Sturheit sein Bestes geben, aber es würde nicht ausreichen. Also war es letztendlich auch egal, oder? Allein sein Stolz verbot ihm, einfach klein bei zu geben.

Seltsam benommen, so als befinde er sich nicht in seinem eigenen Körper starrte Vegeta vor sich auf die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche des Bades, völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Geräusche aus seinen angrenzenden Gemächern ließen ihn aus seiner Trance schrecken und er erhob sich seufzend aus dem Wasser. Noch ehe die Diener mit Handtüchern herbei eilen konnten, um ihm beim Abtrocknen zu helfen, ließ er sein Ki in die Höhe schnellen, um sich dadurch selbst zu trocknen. Er wollte von so wenig Personen berührt werden wie möglich. Es war lästig genug, dass er gleich den Händen der Priester ausgeliefert sein würde.

Den Rücken in stoischer Würde durchgedrückt, verließ er das Bad. In seinem Zimmer erwarteten ihn in der Tat schon zwei Priester, jeder mit einem Töpfchen Kyprios in den Händen. Die Dienerschaft zog sich schweigend zurück und die Priester traten vor. Stoisch ließ Vegeta die Zeremonie über sich ergehen, ließ sie ihr Werk tun, seinen Körper mit heiligen Runen zu bemalen.

Er versteifte sich auf einmal, als er die Anwesenheit seines Vaters im Zimmer spürte, doch er reagierte ansonsten nicht auf die Anwesenheit des Königs.

Die Priester, die ihm die Runen auf den Körper malten, hielten kurz inne, um das Eintreten des Königs zu würdigen, ehe sie mit ihrer geheiligten Aufgabe fortfuhren.

„Vegeta...“, begann der König, unschlüssig, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Du hast, was du wolltest“, unterbrach sein Sohn ihn rüde, ohne jedoch seinen Vater anzusehen. „Freezer ist besiegt und mein Gefährte wird der Namekianer. Wir könnten diese Farce eigentlich auch abblasen.“ Dann bliebe er zumindest in der Theorie ungeschlagen...

Der König kräuselte die Nase, ließ sich vom aggressiven, herausfordernden Ton seines Sohnes jedoch nicht aus der Reserve locken. „Die Tradition verlangt es. Dieses Turnier wird heute zu Ende gebracht.“

„Damit ich doch noch vor aller Welt gedemütigt werde von meinem zukünftigen Gefährten?!“, spie Vegeta und sein Kopf schnellte mit einem Ruck herum, um seinen Vater anzufunkeln.

Die Priester gaben indignierte Geräusche von sich, als ihr Werk drohte zu misslingen, doch weder Vater noch Sohn störten sich daran.

Sie starrten sich erbittert an.

„Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass er deiner würdig ist“, erklärte der König eisig. „Dass er dem Thron würdig ist und euch beschützen wird.“

„Ich will aber keinen Schutz“, zischte Vegeta. „Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen.“

„Merkwürdig“, spöttelte der König. „Gestern schienst du mir aber sehr erleichtert, als Freezer geschlagen wurde von deinem zukünftigen Gefährten.“

Vegeta wollte etwas bissiges erwidern, hielt sich jedoch zurück, da sein Vater natürlich recht hatte. Stattdessen machte er seinem Unmut auf einem anderen Wege Luft.

„Können wir dann nicht wenigstens dieses lächerliche halb nackt Kämpfen sein lassen? Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass du das nur anordnest, um mich vor allen zur Schau zu stellen, damit sich im nächsten Jahr noch mehr melden, um ihr Glück zu versuchen. Tja.“ Vegeta fletschte die Zähne. „Das können wir uns ja jetzt sparen; es gibt kein nächstes Turnier.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, grollte der König. „Es ist von jeher Tradition. Ein heiliges Ritual.“

Während die Priester zustimmende, missmutige Geräusche machten, aber weiter unermüdlich Runen auf Vegetas Haut mit aus der Kyprios-Pflanze gewonnener Farbe malten, gab Vegeta lediglich ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich. Da aber selbst er es sich nicht mit den Priestern verscherzen wollte, hielt er den Mund und ignorierte alle Anwesenden von nun an völlig.

Entnervt verließ der König schließlich die Gemächer des Prinzen und die Priester gingen ebenfalls sobald sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatten.

Vegeta blieb allein zurück und trat vor den Spiegel, nachdem er den Lendenschurz angelegt hatte. Er betrachtete seinen rötlich bemalten Körper. Die zahlreichen Runen auf seinen Armen und seinem Oberkörper sowie der Lendenschurz verliehen ihm ein wildes, ungezügeltes Aussehen so als sei er ein Gott aus grauer Vorzeit, der vom Himmel herabgestiegen war.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich so sah, doch dieses Mal hatte er erstmals das Gefühl, als bedeute es etwas. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig entrückt im Angesicht der monumentalen Aufgabe, der er sich gegenüber fand und die sein Leben verändern würde. Er hatte Angst, aber andererseits war er bereit, sich diesem Kampf mit Würde zu stellen.

Er hätte gern unter vier Augen mit seinem zukünftigen Gefährten gesprochen, doch es war verboten, dass sie sich vor dem Kampf trafen. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass Piccolo sein geheimnisvoller Retter war, aber dennoch brannte er darauf, ihn zu fragen, ob er es tatsächlich war. Wie dem auch sei, der Namekianer, sein Retter vom See oder nicht, hatte ihn gerettet. Und wenn er dazu bestimmt war, sein Gefährte zu werden, so sei es.

Vegeta konnte nun auch nichts mehr daran ändern.

 

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Krillin die beiden Priester, die Piccolos smaragdfarbene Haut mit rötlicher Farbe bemalten, wohl so was ähnliches wie Henna-Farbe von der Erde. Was genau die Runen auf Piccolos Armen und Oberkörper bedeuten sollten, wusste er nicht, aber wie Gelek und Talos (der übrigens unglaublich neidisch auf Piccolo war) ja erzählt hatten, waren es Bittgesuche an die Götter um Glück im bevorstehenden Kampf und die daraus resultierende Vereinigung.

Der Namekianer ließ die Prozedur stoisch über sich ergehen, doch Krillin sah, dass sein ganzer Körper bis zum Zerreißen angespannt war.

Glücklicherweise entfernten die Priester sich kurz darauf aus den königlichen Gastgemächern, die man Piccolo zugeteilt hatte, sodass er sich mit dem Namekianer ungestört unterhalten konnte.

Allerdings wusste er nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte.

Was sagte man schon auch zu einem Freund, der gleich so eine Art Hochzeitskampf bestreiten würde. Unfreiwillig von beiden Parteien, wohl gemerkt.

„Ich könnte ihm eine Nachricht überbringen“, schlug er schließlich vor.

Irritiert fuhr Piccolo zu ihm herum. „Was?“

Krillin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vegeta. Ihr durftet euch ja nicht sehen. Er ist bestimmt genauso begeistert über die ganze Sache hier wie du. Ich könnte ihm etwas von dir ausrichten.“

Piccolo runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich ihm irgendwas sagen wollen?“ Der Namekianer rümpfte die Nase und wandte sich wieder von Krillin ab, um sich und sein Outfit missmutig im Spiegel zu betrachten. „Ich will ihn nicht beruhigen oder sonst irgendwas“, erklärte er kaltherzig. „Er ist mir vollkommen egal. Mein einziges Ziel war, Freezer zu besiegen, um unserer selbst Willen. Das habe ich getan, auch, wenn es vermutlich noch nicht vorbei ist. Aber was Vegeta angeht... Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu heiraten, wenn ich gewinne – und das werde ich, verlass dich drauf. Ich seh’s nicht ein zu verlieren, nur um den Stolz des kleinen Prinzen zu schonen.“

Krillin biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte Piccolo lange nicht mehr so arrogant und kühl reden hören, aber er wusste, dass es seine Art war, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Ganz ehrlich; Krillin glaubte Piccolo kein Wort, dass diesem Vegeta so egal war, wie er behauptete. Piccolo hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, aber genau wie Son-Gohan damals hatte dieser Saiyajin sich auch ganz langsam in sein Herz geschlichen. Wie das hatte passieren können, wusste Krillin beim besten Willen nicht; die zwei waren sich nie persönlich begegnet, aber dennoch schien Piccolo sich mit dem Prinzen auf eine sonderbare Art verbunden zu fühlen. Krillin war davon überzeugt, dass Piccolo mit Vegeta fühlte was dieses Turnier anging. Vegetas Stolz hatte sichtlich Schaden genommen, als er von seinem Vater zu diesem Ritual gezwungen wurde und Krillin konnte sich vorstellen, dass Piccolo sich ebenso in seinem Stolz verletzt gefühlt hätte, wäre er an Vegetas Stelle gewesen. Aber egal, was es war, Piccolo hatte sich offenbar der Aufgabe verschrieben, Vegeta zu retten. Das hatte bis jetzt ja schon mal gut geklappt. Und wenn Krillin an Vegetas faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck von gestern dachte, wie er Piccolo keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, dann war er sich sicher, dass da auch von Vegetas Seite etwas war. Hatte der Vegeta seines Universums nicht mal erwähnt, dass ein Saiyajin sich von einem starken Partner angezogen fühlte? Machte immerhin Sinn. Also musste Piccolo für den jungen Prinzen unwiderstehlich sein.

 _Hm_ , dachte er. Das war wirklich eine völlig unerwartete Entwicklung. Krillin war gespannt darauf, was daraus werden würde und er hoffte bloß, dass es nicht in gebrochenen Herzen endete. Immerhin war Piccolo hier nicht zuhause...

 

Vegeta spürte kaum, wie der schwere Mantel von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Sein Blick, sein ganzes Wesen war einzig und allein auf seinen Gegner auf der anderen Seite des Rings gerichtet. Sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal höher, als dem Namekianer ebenfalls der Mantel abgenommen wurde und ihm nun zum ersten Mal ein Blick auf den exotischen, makellosen Körper seines Opponenten gewährt wurde. Würde ein letzter – wenn auch hartnäckiger – Rest an Stolz ihn nicht noch fest in seinem Griff haben, so hätte Vegeta den Anblick durchaus genießen und würdigen können und es wäre ihm auch nicht so schwer gefallen, in den Ring zu steigen und sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

Er hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Viel, viel schlimmer.

Die beiden Kontrahenten kamen keine zwei Meter voneinander entfernt zum Stehen, ein tosendes Crescendo an Trommeln zählte die Augenblicke bis zum Beginn des Kampfes, doch Vegeta vernahm nichts mehr um sich herum, als ihm plötzlich zum ersten Mal der Geruch des Namekianers in die Nase stieg. Er erstarrte für eine Sekunde in freudigem Schock und Erleichterung. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Und es war für ihn der letzte Beweis, den er brauchte, dass es sich bei Piccolo tatsächlich um seinen geheimnisvollen Retter vom See handelte.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, ihre Gesichter Masken der Indifferenz, doch ihre Blicke verrieten das Inferno, das in ihrem Inneren brannte.

 _Ich danke dir_ , dachte Vegeta, denn laut aussprechen konnte er die Worte nicht. Noch nicht. _Du hast mich gerettet. Aber kampflos werde ich mich dir trotzdem nicht unterwerfen._

Er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass Piccolo ihm ansah, was er gerade gedacht hatte, denn der Namekianer nickte ihm kaum merklich zu.

Im gleichen Augenblick verstummten die Trommeln. Ohrenbetäubende Stille hallte durch die Arena.

Ihre Körper spannten sich zeitgleich an, bereit zum ersten Sprung, als das dumpfe Donnern eines Horns die Stille zerriss.

Alarmiert fuhr Vegeta herum und sah hinauf zur königlichen Loge. Er begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters, der sich dann jedoch eilig zu Nappa umwandte.

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel brandete in der Arena auf und schwoll zu einem Dröhnen an.

„Freezer ist zurückgekehrt.“

Piccolos ernste Stimme ließ Vegeta nun zu ihm herumfahren. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den Namekianer an.

„Bist du sicher?“

Piccolo bleckte die Zähne, sodass seine scharfen Reißzähne aufblitzten, während er unverwandt gen Himmel blickte. „Ich spüre seine Aura. Sie kommt näher.“ Er rümpfte die Nase und sah auf den Prinzen hinab. „Ihr solltet endlich mal lernen, Auren auch ohne Scouter zu orten. Ich werd’s dir beibringen. Aber jetzt komm.“

Überrascht zuckte Vegeta zurück, als Piccolo seine Hand gegen ihn richtete. Er machte sich bereit für einen Angriff, doch schon im nächsten Moment war er umhüllt von einem milchigen Licht, das jedoch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder verschwunden war. Verwundert sah er an sich herunter. Er trug seine normale Uniform, wo er doch gerade noch diesen vermaledeiten Lendenschurz getragen hatte. Und auch Piccolo war wieder bekleidet, allerdings nicht in eine Rüstung der Palastwachen, sondern überraschenderweise in einen violetten Gi, der, wie Vegetas Verstand für diesen Moment recht unpassend feststellte, seine smaragdfarbene Haut zum Leuchten brachte.

Noch ein wenig baff folgte er Piccolo, welcher sich in die Lüfte erhob. Zusammen verließen sie die offene Arena. Vegeta spürte, dass sein Vater zusammen mit den Palastwachen unmittelbar hinter ihnen war.

Sie stoppten in der Luft über dem Stadion, um sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen.

„Da!“, rief ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Krieger, der an Piccolos Seite Halt gemacht hatte. Sie folgten seiner ausgestreckten Hand und entdeckten in der Ferne, kurz vor der Stadt, dass ein riesiges Raumschiff in die Atmosphäre eindrang. Vegeta knurrte unwillkürlich. Es war Freezers Schiff.

Mittlerweile war auch der König neben seinem Sohn angelangt und erfasste mit düsterem Gesicht die Lage.

„Dann wird es wohl nicht mehr zu ändern sein“, seufzte der König.

„Angriff!“, rief er dann und sauste los, jeder nur verfügbare Saiyajin, Soldat oder nicht, folgte dem König in die Schlacht.

 

Freezers Männer strömten in Scharen aus dem Raumschiff auf die felsige Ebene auf einer Seite vor der Stadt und kollidierten sogleich mit unzähligen wütenden Saiyajin. Ein erbitterter Kampf um Leben und Tod entbrannte.

Mit Krillin und Vegeta an seiner Seite arbeitete Piccolo sich durch die Massen von Freezers Leuten. Sie waren keine wirkliche Herausforderung für ihn, aber in solchen Scharen selbst für ihn zumindest lästig. Sie hielten ihn davon ab zu Freezer zu gelangen, den er ganz deutlich in der Nähe seines Raumschiffs spüren konnte.

Dieses Mal würde er dem rosa Lurch ein für allemal den Gar aus machen. Es würde ihm die größte Genugtuung bereiten, wenn er seine Hände endlich um Freezers dürren Hals legen und zudrücken konnte. Vielleicht hatte dieser Freezer hier sein Volk noch nicht auf dem Gewissen, aber dafür unzählige andere. Und irgendwann würde ihn sein Weg nach Namek führen. Und zur Erde.

Nicht, dass die Saiyajin von ihrem Vorgehen her sehr viel anders waren, doch waren sie, obwohl unerbittliche, gnadenlose Krieger nicht die sadistischen Psychopathen, die Freezers Familie ausmachte.

Da! Er konnte ihn bereits von weitem sehen. Und... Oho. Er hatte sich bereits jetzt in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelt.

Piccolo grinste voller düsterer Genugtuung. Da hatte dann wohl einer Angst vor ihm.

Aber es würde Freezer nichts nützen. Auf Namek damals hatte Piccolo spätestens nach der zweiten Verwandlung keine Chance mehr gehabt, aber das war lange her. Seitdem hatte er Gegnern von ganz anderem Kaliber gegenübergestanden und, wenn schon nicht gesiegt, so sich doch für eine Weile gut geschlagen. Und das Wichtigste: Er hatte überlebt.

Aber noch ehe er überhaupt in Freezers Nähe kommen konnte, versperrten ihm auf einmal fünf Witzfiguren den Weg zu ihrem Meister. Für einen Moment hielt Piccolo nervös nach Vegeta Ausschau, schalt sich dann jedoch einen Idioten, da der Prinz getrost auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

„Wir müssen den kleinen grünen Klos da ausschalten“, ertönte Krillins Stimme plötzlich neben ihm über den Kampfeslärm hinweg.

Er sah erst Krillin an und beäugte dann stirnrunzelnd den knubbeligen Krieger, der so gar nicht zum Rest der Ginyu Force passte.

„Er kann die Zeit anhalten“, beantwortete Krillin Piccolos unausgesprochene Frage auch schon im nächsten Moment. „Ist Son-Gohan und mir damals beinah zum Verhängnis geworden.“

Piccolo nickte in grimmiger Erkenntnis. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, wer der Grund für Son-Gohans verzweifelten Hilferuf gewesen war, der ihn selbst im Jenseits erreicht hatte. Er knurrte unwillkürlich.

„Du lenkst ihn ab und ich mach ihn kalt.“

Krillin nickte grimmig und schoss ohne ein weiteres Wort auf das kleinste Mitglied der Elitetruppe zu.

Guldor erspähte Krillin und wandte sich ihm zu, zweifellos, um die Zeit anzuhalten. Doch noch bevor er die Chance dazu hatte, tauchte Piccolo plötzlich hinter ihm wie aus dem Nichts auf.

Die übrigen Mitglieder der Ginyu Force, mittlerweile mit anderen angreifenden Gegnern beschäftigt, fuhren herum, als sie den Schrei ihres Kameraden hörten und sie nur noch fassungslos, aber zeitgleich wenig überrascht auf Guldors Kopf starrten, der in die Tiefe fiel und auf dem felsigen Boden zerschellte.

Krillin und Piccolo warfen sich einen zufriedenen Blick zu, dann widmeten sie sich der restlichen Ginyu Force.

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Knurren ließ Vegeta den toten Krieger aus seinem Griff gleiten.

Bislang hielten sie sich gut gegen Freezers Männer. Rasende Wut trieb jeden Saiyajin, der zu Kämpfen in der Lage war auf das Schlachtfeld, wild entschlossen, sich ein für allemal aus dem Griff von Freezers tyrannischer Herrschaft zu befreien.

„Was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu treffen.“

Das triumphale Lächeln auf Vegetas Gesicht gefror für eine Sekunde zu blankem Terror, doch als er sich zu Freezer umwandte, war sein Gesicht zu einer reglosen Maske erstarrt. Er begegnete Freezers hämischem, siegessicheren Lächeln.

„Endlich allein“, grinste der Icejin. „Immerhin... Dieser unverschämte Namekianer hat mich um meinen Sieg gebracht.“ Freezers Lächeln nahm einen lasziven, bösartigen Zug an, als er die Augen abschätzend zusammen kniff. „Und um meinen Preis.“

Vegeta fletschte die Zähne. „Egal was passiert, ich werde dir nie gehören.“

Dies entlockte Freezer lediglich ein süffisantes Schmunzeln. „Er ist nicht da, um dich zu beschützen, Vegeta.“

Vegeta unterdrückte ein geschocktes Keuchen, als Freezer plötzlich die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, schneller als Vegetas Sinne überhaupt hatten folgen können. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass seine Gesicht nahe an Vegetas war. Zu seiner Schande war der Prinz wie gelähmt vor Schock und Ekel, sodass er Freezers Nähe unweigerlich ertragen musste.

„Ich blicke mit Spannung unserer Hochzeitsnacht entgegen, mein Prinz“, kicherte Freezer hämisch und Vegeta lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Du bist seiner nicht würdig. Also verzieh dich.“

Missmutig blickte Freezer über Vegetas Schulter, als er die neue Stimme vernahm und traf den des entschlossen wirkenden Namekianers.

Unwillkürlich durchfuhr Erleichterung jede Faser von Vegetas Körper, als er Piccolos dunkle Stimme hinter sich hörte.

 

So. Das wäre erledigt. Dieses alberne, aber so brandgefährliche Sonderkommando Freezers war Geschichte. Vielleicht konnte er sich dann jetzt endlich dem Meister höchstpersönlich zuwenden.

Für einen Moment verharrte Piccolo reglos in der Luft, um sich zu orientieren. Die unzähligen Ki-Signaturen, die um ihn herum pulsierten strömten wie eine Woge von allen Seiten auf ihn ein, sodass es schwierig war, eine einzelne Aura, selbst eine so mächtige wie Freezers, zu orten.

Doch da. In der Ferne, mittlerweile ein Stück vom Raumschiff entfernt, blitzte Freezers Aura auf. Aber... Piccolos Blut gefror in seinen Adern. Da war noch eine andere, sehr vertraute Präsenz bei Freezer.

„Vegeta“, keuchte er entsetzt. Im Bruchteil von einer Sekunde raste er in Richtung der beiden Kontrahenten, sein ganzes Wesen von einer Panik um den Prinzen erfasst, die er sonst nur verspürte, wenn Son-Gohan in Gefahr war. Krillins überraschten Ausruf hinter ihm ignorierte er völlig.

Es konnte eigentlich nicht sein, nicht in solch kurzer Zeit und nicht ausgerechnet Vegeta, aber Piccolo wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass die Vorstellung, Vegeta zu verlieren, ihn leiden zu sehen schlimmer als der Tod war. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war – und das musste er wohl oder übel jetzt –, dann hatte er schon damals am Wasserfall den Schmerz des Prinzen kaum ertragen können. Irgendwie hatte der kleine arrogante Bastard es geschafft, Piccolos Herz zu berühren, ohne, dass sie überhaupt Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Diese Gefühle waren ganz anderer Natur als die, die er für Son-Gohan empfand, aber sie waren nicht weniger stark. Sogar ganz im Gegenteil...

Er hörte Freezer noch bevor er ihn sah, sein gackerndes, spöttisches Lachen schmerzte Piccolo in den Ohren und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen, als er hörte, was Freezer zu Vegeta sagte.

Er steigerte sein Tempo noch ein wenig.

 

Ein schrecklicher, schriller Schrei durchschnitt den Kampfeslärm, sodass alle Kämpfenden in unmittelbarer Nähe erschrocken inne hielten, Saiyajin wie Freezers Krieger, und sich nach dem Geräusch umdrehten und so vorerst voneinander abließen.

Geschockt hielten alle den Atem an, als sie sahen, was passierte, wie Freezers nun lebloser, blutender Körper den Fingern des Namekianers entglitt und krachend auf dem schuttbedeckten Boden aufschlug.

Für einige Momente herrschte Totenstille auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Zitternd vor Schock starrte Vegeta zu Piccolo auf, unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Dann glitt sein Blick zu Freezers zerschmetterter Leiche, die einige Meter unter dem Felsvorsprung lag, auf dem er kauerte und von wo aus er den brutalen, unerbittlichen, aber recht kurzen Kampf beobachtet hatte.

Das Zittern seines Körpers wurde stärker – vor Aufregung und Erleichterung. Es war vorbei. Es war wirklich vorbei. Freezer war tot und sein Volk gerettet. Vegeta war, um ehrlich zu sein, so erleichtert, dass er sich noch nicht einmal in seinem Stolz gekränkt fühlte, dass erstens nicht er – die Hoffnung seines Volkes auf einen Super-Saiyajin – es gewesen war, der Freezer besiegt hatte, und dass er zweitens auch noch hatte gerettet werden müssen wie ein Schwächling.

Nein. Piccolos Sieg war ehrenvoll gewesen und selbst Vegeta erkannte die Überlegenheit des Namekianers ohne allzu viel Neid an. Wenigstens war er würdig, diese Stärke zu besitzen. Es wäre eine Schmach gewesen, wenn Vegeta beispielsweise von einem Unterklassekrieger übertrumpft worden wäre. Aber Piccolo...

Er schreckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel und er riss seinen gebannten Blick von Freezers Leiche los. Er sah mit großen Augen zu Piccolo auf, der vor ihm schwebte.

Der Namekianer musterte ihn kritisch. „Alles okay?“, fragte er in brüskem Ton und Vegeta nickte stumm, ohne den gegenseitigen Blickkontakt zueinander zu unterbrechen.

Zögerliche Jubelschreie begannen über die Ebene zu hallen, die Nachricht des Sieges wie ein Lauffeuer weitertragend, doch Vegeta ignorierte alles um ihn herum. Sein ganzes Wesen war auf Piccolo konzentriert.

Für einige Augenblicke war er noch wie gelähmt vor tiefer Ehrfurcht vor diesem gottgleichen Krieger, doch dann erhob er sich langsam aus seiner knienden Position und trat einen Schritt nach vorne an den Rand des Felsvorsprungs. Er und Piccolo waren nun auf Augenhöhe.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken streckte Vegeta die Hand aus und umfasste bestimmt Piccolos Nacken. Er zog den Namekianer zu sich, welcher keinen Widerstand leistete. Und dann küsste er ihn. Er spürte, wie Piccolo sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unter seiner Berührung überrascht versteifte, aber dann entspannte er sich wieder und erwiderte den Kuss zögerlich.

Von Vegeta war mit einem Mal alle Last abgefallen, als seine Lippen die Piccolos berührten. Es war, als habe er endlich seinen Frieden gefunden und in seiner Akzeptanz des Namekianers als den Stärkeren seine Freiheit.

Der Kuss erschien ihnen viel länger als er eigentlich war und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Für einen Moment hielten ihre Blicke noch aneinander fest, dann trat Vegeta zurück und ging vor Piccolo in die Knie. Unter den verblüfften Augen seines Volkes und seiner Familie ergriff er Piccolos Hand und küsste sie. Dann sah er wieder auf in Piccolos verwirrte Augen, der nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte, was gerade passiert war.

„Ich gehöre dir“, schien Vegetas eindringlicher Blick zu sagen. „Ich unterwerfe mich dir.“

Vielleicht hatte Piccolo diese Gedanken sogar in Vegetas Geist lesen können – denn waren Namekianer nicht telepathisch veranlagt? –, aber zumindest verschwand im nächsten Augenblick alle Unsicherheit und Verwirrung aus Piccolos Blick. Er nickte ernst, Vegetas Entscheidung und vor allem seinen Mut würdigend, das hier vor aller Augen zu tun, und er drückte Vegetas Hand, die die seine immer noch sanft umklammert hielt.

Nicht nur Freezers Herrschaft war zu ende, realisierte Vegeta in diesem Moment. Auch die Zeit seines übermäßigen Stolzes war vorbei, der das Turnier über sie alle gebracht hatte. Piccolo hatte den Prinzen der Saiyajin bezwungen, zwar nicht im Zweikampf miteinander, aber doch indem er das Volk der Saiyajin von der größten Bedrohung befreit hatte, der es je gegenübergestanden hatte. Den noch ausstehenden Kampf zwischen ihnen würde es nicht geben.

Vegeta erwiderte den beruhigenden Druck von Piccolos Hand.

 

Die Zeit unmittelbar nach dem Kampf war irgendwie antiklimaktisch. Der Anblick von Freezers Leiche allein veranlasste die meisten seiner Krieger Fersengeld zu geben. Ein kleiner, sturer Rest blieb standhaft, doch als Piccolo sich ihnen näherte, ergriffen auch sie die Flucht. Die meisten erreichten das Raumschiff nicht; der König jagte ihnen seine Krieger hinterher und nur wenige Minuten später beobachteten die versammelten Saiyajin das brennende Wrack des riesigen Raumschiffs. Das Feuer musste kilometerweit zu sehen sein, sodass auch jeder Saiyajin, der in der Stadt zurückgeblieben war, spätestens jetzt wusste, dass sie gesiegt hatten.

Schweigend, von einer merkwürdigen, betäubten Stimmung ergriffen, kehrten die Kämpfer zurück in die Stadt und die königliche Familie, flankiert von der Palastwache und der Elitegarde, in den Palast.

Der König persönlich geleitete Piccolo in seine neuen Gemächer; nicht die, die ihm für die Nacht vor dem Finalkampf zugeteilt worden waren, sondern Räume, die im Familienflügel des Palastes lagen.

Piccolo leistete keinen Protest, aber dennoch drehte er sich für einen Moment um und warf Krillin einen hilflosen, überforderten Blick zu. Sein Freund wirkte wie er sich fühlte, doch der ehemalige Mönch lächelte ihm dennoch aufmunternd zu.

 

Es war unerträglich.

Verbissen vergrub Piccolo sich tiefer in seiner Meditation, um die unerwünschten Gefühle, die seinen unvorbereiteten Körper erschütterten im Zaum zu halten. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt, doch diese Gefühle waren seit seinem Sieg über Freezer, seit Vegeta sich ihm vor den Augen des gesamten Königreichs unterworfen hatte, einfach aufgetaucht. Seine Erkenntnis während des Kampfes, als Freezer Vegeta bedroht hatte, dass der Prinz ihm unverhältnismäßig viel bedeutete, war der Auslöser gewesen. Seitdem konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, an Vegeta zu denken.

Es war wie ein Feuer, das ihn lebendig verbrannte, ihn aber gleichzeitig von innen heraus zu wärmen schien. Piccolo hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten haben könnte, doch er selbst hatte sexuelle Lust nie verspürt. In seinem Leben hatten stets andere Dinge Vorrang gehabt.

Dass sie sich in den zwei Wochen, die seitdem vergangen waren jeden Tag sahen und sich immer besser kennenlernten, machte die Sache nicht besser. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie miteinander verbrachten und sich kennenlernten, wurde dieses Verlangen stärker. Obwohl sie beide oft genug uncharakteristisch schüchtern gegeneinander waren, spürte jedoch auch Vegeta, der den Namekianer sichtlich vergötterte (ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich wie magisch von Piccolos immenser Kampfkraft angezogen fühlte) und diesem dadurch in nicht unerheblichen Maße schmeichelte, ganz eindeutig diese Anziehungskraft. Die Luft schien um sie herum zu knistern, wenn sie sich nahe waren und es wunderte sie beide, dass sie sich bis jetzt zusammengerissen und nicht einfach ihren Instinkten nachgegeben hatten und übereinander hergefallen waren (und, mal ganz ehrlich, die Anweisung des Königs, dass sie sich bis zur Hochzeitszeremonie – die übrigens eifrig vorbereitet wurde – zusammenreißen sollten, hätte sie, wenn’s hart auf hart kam, auch nicht aufgehalten).

Eigentlich wäre es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, so zu empfinden, wäre da nicht die kleine, aber wichtige Tatsache, dass Piccolo und Krillin früher oder später in ihr Universum zurückkehren mussten. Es war also besser, wenn Piccolo diesen Gefühlen von vorneherein einen Riegel vorschob. Je mehr sie sich aufeinander einließen, umso größer würde der Schmerz werden, wenn der Tag des Abschieds tatsächlich kam.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Krillin“, hatte er brüsk auf den Vorschlag seines Freundes, er solle dann doch einfach bleiben geantwortet. „Und außerdem, wer garantiert uns denn, dass es nicht irgendwann irgendwelche Paradoxa hervorruft, wenn der Piccolo dieses Universums geboren wird und es mich dann zwei Mal gibt.“

Unwillkürlich zuckte er gequält zusammen, als er an Krillins trockenen, aber gleichzeitig wissenden Blick dachte, den dieser ihm auf diese, ja, recht lahme Ausrede hin zugeworfen hatte.Und ja, Krillin hatte natürlich recht, es hatte in ihrer Dimension zwei Trunks' gegeben und ihr Universum war immer noch da. Er hasste es, wenn der ehemalige Mönch cleverer war als er.

 

 

 

Die Kontaktaufnahme durch Meister Kaio kam für sie wie ein Schock. Mitten im Training hielten die beiden Krieger inne, um gespannt den Worten des Kaio zu lauschen. Zum Glück waren sie gerade allein – einer der Vorteile, wenn man dem Kronprinzen versprochen war: die Leute wahrten die Distanz und nervten nicht.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde, aber es hat ein Weilchen gedauert, euch ausfindig zu machen“, erklärte Meister Kaio entschuldigend. „Aber jetzt haben wir einen Plan, wie wir euch zurückholen können.“

„Wird auch langsam Zeit“, grummelte Piccolo unter angehaltenem Atem.

„Wow“, rief Krillin aus. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr über die Dimensionsgrenzen mit uns kommunizieren könnt. Ich dachte, so was kann nur der Kaioshin.“

„Nein“, presste Meister Kaio indigniert hervor. „Das kann ich auch. Wie auch immer. Eure Freunde sind dabei die Dragonballs zu suchen. Der Drache wird dann ein Dimensionsloch öffnen, durch das ihr zurückkehren könnt.“

„Super! Das sind doch mal gute Neuigkeiten, eh Piccolo?“

Der Namekianer presste die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ja. Phantastisch.“

Krillin warf Piccolo einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, denn er hatte genau erkannt, was seinen Freund so runterzog, aber solange der sture Kerl uneinsichtig war und sich eingestand, wie sehr er Vegeta brauchte, konnte Krillin ihm da nicht helfen. Er richtete seinen Geist wieder auf Meister Kaio.

„Sagen wir, morgen Mittag werden eure Freunde den Drachen rufen. Haltet euch bereit.“

„Ja okay. Danke, Meister Kaio.“

Und damit verschwand das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Inneren wieder, das Meister Kaios Präsenz in ihren Herzen anzeigte.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen Piccolo und Krillin einfach schweigend und reglos mitten im Trainingsraum standen, um das soeben gehörte zu verarbeiten – der eine mit Vorfreude, der andere... eher weniger.

Schließlich wechselte Piccolo einen langen, eindringlichen Blick mit Krillin und er wollte lieber gar nicht so genau wissen, wie sehr sein Freund seine wahren Gefühle an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

Seine zum Bersten angespannten Schultern sackten mutlos in sich zusammen.

„Ich geh’s Vegeta sagen“, murmelte er und kehrte Krillin den Rücken. „Hab’s schon viel zu lange aufgeschoben.“

„Piccolo!“

Doch er ignorierte den besorgten Ausruf seines Freundes stoisch.

Im Korridor streckte Piccolo seine Sinne nach dem Prinzen aus, doch unter all den zahllosen Saiyajin, deren Auren sich alle verdammt ähnlich waren konnte er ihn nicht orten, solange er nicht sein Ki in die Höhe schnellen ließ und somit aus der Masse hervorstach.

Frustriert setzte Piccolo sich in Bewegung und traf glücklicherweise schon bald auf Radditz.

„Wo ist er?“, fragte Piccolo gepresst.

Radditz sah ihn mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Unten bei den heißen Quellen“, antwortete er dennoch. „Er will nicht gestört werden.“

„Es ist aber wichtig. Zeig mir den Weg.“

„Wie Ihr wollt“, seufzte Radditz gehorsam und ging voran.

Sie drangen immer tiefer und tiefer in die Eingeweide des Palastes vor. Piccolo fragte sich, wie weit sie noch ins Erdinnere hinabstiegen, bis Radditz schließlich vor einer schweren, doppelflügligen Tür Halt machte.

„Königliche Hoheit.“ Er verbeugte sich steif und ließ Piccolo dann allein.

Dieser schluckte nervös und musste sich plötzlich dazu zwingen, das schwere Holz aufzudrücken, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Dennoch neugierig betrat er eine riesige Höhle, welche von bläulichem, künstlichen Licht spärlich erhellt wurde. Im Schein des Lichts glänzten Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten sowie Mineralienadern, die die Höhlenwände und -decke wie mit glitzernden Fäden durchzogen. Über den Höhlenboden erstreckten sich mehrere Tümpel, deren aufsteigender Dampf die Luft erwärmte. Von der Tür führten Holzstege über den unbehauenen Felsboden sowohl zu den heißen Quellen als auch zu einer Nische an der Wand zu seiner Rechten.

Beinah hätte er sich an seinem eigenen Atem verschluckt, als er Vegeta dort erblickte. Um das klare Wasser der Quellen beim Baden nicht zu verunreinigen, war es wohl üblich, sich vorher gründlich abzuduschen. Zu diesem Zweck war ein Duschkopf an der Wand montiert, in eben jener Nische, zu der einer der Holzstege führte.

Der Prinz stand unter dem warmen Wasserregen, den Rücken Piccolo zugewandt. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Schwamm, den er über seinen ganzen Körper fahren ließ. Dort, wo der Schwamm über Vegetas Haut strich, bildete sich dicker, weißer Seifenschaum, der sofort wieder vom Wasser fortgespült wurde.

Piccolo schluckte. Irrationalerweise wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick, er sei der Schwamm, der Vegetas bronzefarbene, runenbedeckte Haut liebkoste.

Für einige lange, sehr lange Augenblicke konnte Piccolo seinen faszinierten Blick nicht von Vegetas nacktem Körper wenden, sein Vorhaben auf einmal völlig vergessen.

Aber dann schüttelte er sich ärgerlich, als ihm wieder einfiel, weshalb er hier war. Entschlossen trat er auf Vegeta zu.

Der Prinz hörte seine Schritte auf den Holzplanken und sah auf. Sein überraschter, sogar etwas verärgerter Blick wandelte sich in Freude, Piccolo zu sehen.

Nur mit eiserner Willenskraft gelang es ihm, die Röte zu unterdrücken, die sich auf seinen Wangen bilden wollte, dass er hier vollkommen nackt vor Piccolo stand. Normalerweise hatten Saiyajin nicht wirklich ein Schamgefühl, doch wenn er sich Piccolo gegenübersah, war das irgendwie was ganz anderes.

„Piccolo“, rang er sich deshalb ab, äußerlich scheinbar ruhig, und ging gefasst in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Pools. „Komm doch auch mit rein“, schlug er vor, als er sich in das warme Wasser gleiten ließ.

Die Zähne entschlossen zusammengebissen, schüttelte Piccolo den Kopf. Aber dennoch folgte er Vegeta zum Rand des Pools und ließ sich an dessen Rand im Schneidersitz nieder. Auf einmal, je näher er Vegeta war, war er nicht mehr ganz so entschlossen, Vegeta reinen Wein einzuschenken wie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken. Ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie wohl er sich in der Gegenwart des jungen Saiyajin fühlte und wie gut sie doch eigentlich zusammen passten. Und, konfrontiert mit dem Anblick von Vegetas entblößten Körper, wurde er sich der sexuellen Spannung, die seit Wochen zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte wieder schmerzlich bewusst.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sich seine scharfen Nägel in sein Fleisch bohrten.

„Ich muss mit dir reden“, rang er sich schließlich ab, was Vegeta überrascht aufsehen ließ.

Für einige lange Momente sah der Prinz Piccolo prüfend an, doch dann nickte er, denn er spürte, wie ernst es Piccolo war. Deshalb verließ er ohne Umschweife den Pool, erhöhte sein Ki etwas, um sich zu trocknen und griff dann nach einer Robe, die neben dem Pool lag, seine Finger fest in den Stoff gekrallt, um das plötzliche nervöse Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen.

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, senkte Piccolo den Blick und wagte es erst wieder, Vegeta anzusehen, nachdem dessen Körper von einer weinroten, aus üppigem Seidenstoff gearbeiteten Robe verhüllt war.

Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt...

Schweigend verließen sie die Höhle und kehrten durch das Labyrinth an Korridoren in Vegetas Gemächer zurück.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?“, fragte der Prinz ohne Umschweife, nachdem die schwere Tür mit einem leisen Summen hinter ihnen zugeglitten war, und setzte sich aufs Bett. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Piccolo auf.

Dieser starrte mit versonnenem Blick auf ihn herab, ehe er sich gewaltsam aus seiner Trance riss und Vegeta antworten konnte. „Äh... ja. Es geht um... um unsere... Hochzeit.“

Vegetas erwartungsvoller Blick verschleierte sich auf einmal. Piccolos überaus ernster, sogar düsterer Tonfall machte ihm klar, dass es keine erfreulichen Nachrichten sein konnten. Plötzlich unsicher zog er den weinroten Stoff enger um seinen nackten Körper und rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett umher. „Oh“, hauchte er und wich Piccolos Blick aus. „Ich verstehe.“

„Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht!“, rief Piccolo und trat auf Vegeta zu. Er kniete vor ihm nieder und löste Vegetas in seine Robe verkrallten Hände davon und nahm sie in seine viel größeren. Flehentlich sah Piccolo nun zu Vegeta auf und versuchte, dessen Blick aufzufangen. „Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit früher erzählen müssen“, flüsterte er.

„Die Wahrheit?“ Vegeta entschloss sich nun doch, Piccolo anzusehen, doch er schaffte es nur mit Mühe. Seine Sicht verschleierte sich, als ungewollt Tränen in seine Augen traten, die er tapfer wegzublinzeln versuchte. Was zum Henker war bloß mit ihm los?!

Als Piccolo das sah, zerriss es ihm das Herz, doch er konnte und wollte Vegeta nicht noch näher kommen, als eh schon geschehen war. Er hatte das hier viel zu lange hinaus gezögert. Hoffentlich war es für sie beide noch nicht zu spät. „Die Wahrheit ist“, beeilte er sich darum schnell zu sagen. „Dass Krillin und ich aus einem Paralleluniversum kommen.“

Vegeta hätte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, doch damit ganz sicher nicht. Geschockt starrte er Piccolo aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „W-was?! Ein Paralleluniversum?!“

Der Namekianer nickte. „Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Und deshalb... muss ich dorthin zurück. Mein Platz ist nicht hier.“

„I-ich... verstehe“, flüsterte Vegeta erneut mit brüchiger Stimme. Mittlerweile war er nicht mehr in der Lage, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch er merkte nicht einmal, wie sie heiß seine Wangen hinabliefen. Sie rannen bis zu seinem Kinn hinab und tropften von seinem Gesicht auf Piccolos Hände. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen und er musste sich mit äußerster Mühe zusammennehmen, Vegeta nicht in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Gibt es dort jemand anderes?“

„Nein. Aber ich gehöre dennoch in mein Universum und nicht in deines. Ich werde dorthin zurückkehren müssen.“

„Okay... dann... dann danke ich dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du mein Volk gerettet hast... und mich“, presste der Prinz tapfer hervor, löste seine Hände aus Piccolos und stand auf, nur um sich an Piccolo vorbeizudrängen und in Richtung Bad zu flüchten, während sein Herz in tausend Stück brach. Er hatte plötzlich keine Kraft mehr, um Piccolo zum Bleiben anzuflehen, wofür er sich selbst schämte. Er war nicht einmal stark genug, um für ihre Liebe zu kämpfen.

Doch Piccolo sprang auf, ohne nachzudenken, nur seinem Instinkt gehorchend, folgte Vegeta mit einem großen Schritt und schlang seine Arme von hinten um den kleineren Körper.

Vegeta versteifte sich in seiner Umarmung, selbst sein Atem kam ihm nur noch in flachen, abgehakten Stößen über die Lippen.

„Nicht so“, flüsterte Piccolo stockend. „Lass es uns nicht so beenden.“

Vegeta schluckte um den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, doch als er sprach, klang seine Stimme dennoch heiser und gebrochen. „Mach es uns doch nicht schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist.“ Zögernd drehte er sich in Piccolos Umarmung, bis er zu dem älteren Mann aufsehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich. Weißt du das nicht?“

Allein Piccolos namekianisches Gehör erlaubte ihm, Vegetas leise Worte zu verstehen, doch der Prinz hätte gar nichts sagen müssen; Vegetas Gefühle für ihn spiegelten sich in seinen schwarzen Augen wider. Piccolo nickte zittrig atmend. „Ich liebe dich auch“, gestand er und wünschte sich schon im nächsten Augenblick, es nicht getan zu haben.

Diese Worte endlich von seinem Verlobten zu hören, weckten in Vegeta plötzlich erneuten Kampfesgeist. „Dann bleib“, flehte er. Verzweifelt presste er sich an den größeren Körper vor sich und vergrub seine Fäuste in dem lilafarbenem Stoff von Piccolos Gi (seit er Freezer besiegt hatte und die Saiyajin hier ihn praktisch wie einen Gott verehrten, hatte er einen Teufel getan, sich wieder in diese dusslige Uniform zu quetschen). „Ich...“ Er schluckte, zwang sich jedoch, weiterzusprechen. „Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben.“ Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich gegenüber einer anderen Person so verletzlich zeigen und seine Seele, sein Herz offenbaren würde, doch er liebte Piccolo mittlerweile so sehr, dass er alles dafür tun würde, um den Namekianer hier zu behalten.

Piccolo atmete erneut zittrig ein und blinzelte die Tränen verbissen fort, die sich in seine Augen stahlen. „Wer macht es uns jetzt schwer“, presste er bitter hervor und eiste sanft, aber bestimmt Vegetas Hände von seiner Brust los. „Ich muss zurück“, erklärte er noch einmal. Er drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, nun selbst derjenige, der flüchten wollte.

„Dann gib mir wenigstens eine Nacht.“

Vegetas unerwartete Worte ließen ihn abrupt inne halten. Nach einer Sekunde völliger Bewegungsunfähigkeit, fuhr er mit großen Augen herum. Er suchte forschend Vegetas Blick, doch aus den Zügen des junge Saiyajin war alle Verzweiflung verbissener Entschlossenheit gewichen. Sicheren Schrittes überbrückte der Prinz die Distanz zwischen ihnen, während er ihn unverwandt fest anblickte.

„Das ist keine gute Idee“, machte Piccolo in einem hilflosen Versuch, Vegeta abzuwehren klar.

„Das ist mir egal“, konterte Vegeta stur, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang seine Arme um Piccolos Nacken, um den Namekianer zu einem fordernden Kuss zu sich herunterzuziehen.

Piccolos Widerstand schmolz in dem Augenblick, in dem er Vegetas hungrige Lippen auf seinen spürte und Vegetas Körper an seinem, seine Hitze, die selbst durch ihre Kleidung drang. Erleichtert, aber auch verzweifelt schlang er seinerseits seine Arme um den kleineren Mann und vertiefte den Kuss. Nach Wochen des Sehnens nacheinander ließ dieser eine Kuss nun völlig den Damm brechen, der sie beide bislang im Zaum gehalten hatte.

Ebenso abrupt, wie er den Kuss initiiert hatte, löste Vegeta sich nach einigen Augenblicken auch wieder von Piccolo und trat, sich aus Piccolos Armen windend, ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit bebenden Fingern, die einzigen Indikatoren, wie nervös er wirklich war, löste er den Knoten am Gürtel seiner Robe und schob den schweren roten Stoff von seinen Schultern. Schwer atmend stand er vollkommen nackt vor Piccolo, sein Blick erneut fest auf den Namekianer gerichtet. „Tu was du willst. Ich gehöre dir.“

Piccolos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er den wunderschönen jungen Mann abermals so entblößt vor sich stehen sah – und dieses Mal wandte er den Blick nicht ab. Ihm wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, wie viel Vertrauen Vegeta ihm entgegenbrachte, sich hier vor ihm freiwillig zu offenbaren, sich ihm hilflos auszuliefern, ungeachtet seines Stolzes.

Wie konnte er dieses Angebot ablehnen?! Sein Verstand schrie, dass er nicht darauf eingehen durfte, doch sein Körper und auch sein Herz drängten ihn so heftig dazu, dass es beinah schon schmerzhaft war.

„Ich...“ Er schluckte schwer, seine Kehle auf einmal staubtrocken und er konnte seinen hungrigen Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang von Vegeta wenden. Er spürte, wie die mittlerweile vertraute Hitze sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich mir unterwirfst“, stellte er mühsam klar. „Ich will dich so, wie du bist. Stolz und frei und unbeherrscht.“

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick überrascht. Aber dann richtete er sich gerader auf, sein Atem auf einmal schwer und seine Nüstern blähten sich vor Verlangen. „Das ist der Grund, wieso ich es aus freien Stücken heraus tue.“

Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen, ein Duell ihres gegenseitigen unbrechbaren Willens, bis Piccolo schließlich nickte und Vegetas Wunsch akzeptierte.

Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei, aber dennoch trugen sie ihn die wenigen Schritte bis zu Vegeta, bis sie abermals dicht voreinander standen.

Wie ein Getriebener beugte Piccolo sich zu Vegeta herunter und küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich. Seine Arme fanden ihren Weg wieder um den graziösen Körper des Prinzen, die nackte, warme Haut unter seinen Händen ein wohliger Schock. Seine Hände wanderte über Vegetas muskulösen Rücken, immer weiter hinunter, bis seine Hände sich schließlich auf das feste Fleisch von Vegetas muskulösem Hintern legten. Mühelos hob er den Prinzen hoch, der instinktiv seine Beine um Piccolos Taille schlang.

Ohne den Kuss auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen trug Piccolo den Saiyajin zum Bett hinüber. Er ließ sich mit Vegeta in seinen Armen auf der Matratze nieder und erst da löste er sich aus ihrem Kuss. Atemlos starrte er auf seinen Geliebten hinab, auf Zentimeter um Zentimeter bronzefarbener Haut über stahlharten Muskeln, die sich vor ihm erstreckte und deren Makellosigkeit nur durchbrochen wurde von den rostroten Runen, die noch eine ganze Weile brauchen würden, ehe sie vollends verblasst waren.

Über Vegeta kniend streckte Piccolo wie in Trance seine Hand aus und berührte den perfekten Körper unter sich, während sie weiterhin intensiven Blickkontakt hielten.

Vegeta zitterte am ganzen Körper und auch Piccolo konnte das Zittern seines eigenen Körpers nicht unterdrücken. Erdrückende Nervosität hatte auf einmal von beiden Männern Besitz ergriffen. Das hier war so weit außerhalb ihrer beider Erfahrung, dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass die beiden sonst so furchtlosen Krieger im Angesicht dieses neuen, unbekannten Erlebnisses vor Unsicherheit und Nervosität zitterten. Ihnen war beiden vollauf bewusst, dass es für sie beide das erste Mal sein würde und alles Sehnen und sexuelle Spannung der letzten Wochen half da auch nicht drüber hinweg. Aber wenigstens würden sie es zusammen erleben können.

„Piccolo...“, wisperte Vegeta und bloß Piccolos feines Gehör ermöglichte es ihm, den Prinzen zu verstehen. „Bitte...“

Piccolo wusste nicht so genau, um was Vegeta ihn bat, aber ihm war klar, dass er etwas tun musste. Schon allein um seiner Selbst Willen. Er hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden, wenn er den Prinzen nicht berührte. Um Zeit zum Nachdenken zu bekommen, ließ er sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Vegeta nieder und küsste ihn. Das hatte er mittlerweile immerhin ganz gut drauf.

Vegeta stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein, als Piccolos größerer, schwererer Körper ihn in die Matratze drückte. Er fühlte sich beschützt und geborgen, nicht eingeengt und gefangen wie er das vielleicht gedacht hatte. Instinktiv schlang er seine Beine abermals fest um Piccolos Taille und konnte sich nicht beherrschen, sich an der antwortenden Härte des Namekianers zu reiben. Sein Schwanz schlang sich haltsuchend um Piccolos rechten Oberschenkel in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Piccolo keuchte laut auf, als Vegeta sich gegen ihn presste. Feuer schien sich auf einmal in seinen Lenden auszubreiten, abermals ein mittlerweile vertrautes Gefühl der Erregung, doch um so vieles stärker als je zuvor.

Aber auf einmal war es nicht genug. Er brauchte mehr.

Noch ehe Vegeta ihn darum bitten konnte, konzentrierte er sich und schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich seine Kleidung in Luft aufgelöst.

Beide Männer stöhnten erstickt, als nackte Haut auf nackte Haut traf.

Sie klammerten sich aneinander fest, während sie für eine lange Zeit einfach nur das Gefühl genossen, sich endlich ohne irgendwelche Hindernisse – und sei es lediglich ihre Kleidung – so nah sein zu können.

Aber irgendwann war bloße Nähe auch nicht mehr genug. Piccolo konnte es gar nicht so genau benennen, was er plötzlich wie die Luft zum Atmen brauchte; er wusste lediglich, _dass_ er es brauchte.

Aber glücklicherweise hatten wohl selbst Namekianer so etwas wie Instinkt in dieser Hinsicht, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben brachte Piccolo seinen Verstand zum Schweigen und gab sich ganz seinen Instinkten hin.

Er beugte sich zu Vegeta hinab, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Währenddessen ließ er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, umfasste sie für einen Moment beide mit spielerischem Druck, ehe er sich seinen Weg weiter bahnte. Zögerlich berührten seine Fingerspitzen die fest zusammengezogenen Muskeln von Vegetas Öffnung. Der Prinz gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, und zuckte instinktiv zusammen, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und er drängte sich Piccolos forschenden Fingern entgegen.

Die Spitze seines Zeigefingers glitt mit einigem Widerstand in die enge Öffnung und Piccolo musste die Augen schließen, um die Kontrolle über sich wiederzuerlangen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie überwältigend die Enge und Hitze, die seinen Finger in diesem Augenblick umschlossen hielt sein würde, wenn er erst seine Männlichkeit tief in Vegeta vergraben haben würde...

Langsam zog er seinen Finger jedoch wieder heraus, das leise Geräusch voller Unbehagen, das Vegeta machte stoisch ignorierend. Er hatte zwar eigentlich keine Ahnung von dem, was er hier tat, aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass er irgendeine Art Gleitmittel benötigen würde, um es einfacher für sie beide zu machen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, Vegeta zu verletzen und das würde er, wenn er in den Prinzen ohne jegliche Vorbereitung eindringen würde.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Kräfte – in seinem momentanen Zustand ein horrendes Unterfangen – und schon in der nächsten Sekunde spürte er kühle, klebrige Flüssigkeit seine Finger hinunterlaufen. Er wagte einen erneuten Versuch. Dieses Mal traf sein Finger auf keinerlei Widerstand und er glitt tiefer. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und vergaß zu atmen, als ihm nun vollends bewusst wurde, wie eng und heiß Vegetas Körper tatsächlich war.

Die Geräusche, die Vegeta nun machte ließen auf keinerlei Schmerzen mehr schließen, wenn die Tatsache, dass der Prinz sich ihm eifrig entgegen drängte, um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen ein Indikator war.

Von allmählicher Ungeduld überkommen, drang Piccolo nun mit zwei glitschigen Fingern in Vegeta ein, um ihn zu dehnen, und schließlich mit einem dritten.

„Piccolo...“, wimmerte der Prinz und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Das gegenseitige Verlangen nacheinander war kaum mehr auszuhalten und in stillem Einverständnis kamen sie darüber überein, was sie in diesem Moment brauchten.

Schwer atmend zog Piccolo seine zitternden Finger aus Vegeta und konzentrierte den letzten Rest klaren Verstandes, den er noch besaß auf seine Kräfte. Er stöhnte laut, als er das neu herbeigezauberte kühle Gel auf seiner Erektion verteilte und er musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, sich nicht auf diese Weise zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Es fühlte sich einfach so gut an. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf den Saiyajin hinab, dessen große Augen fasziniert, seine Pupillen von Lust und Begierde, aber auch Angst geweitet, auf Piccolos angeschwollenen, steinharten Penis starrten. Ein Schaudern durchlief Piccolo, als er diesen Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen sah und er wurde sich mit einem Mal wieder des heißen, zitternden Körpers unter sich bewusst und um wie vieles besser sich Vegetas enger Körper um seine Erektion anfühlen würde anstelle seiner eigenen Hand.

Entschlossen packte er mit einer zitternden Hand seine Erektion, die Finger seiner anderen krallte er tief in das feste Fleisch von Vegetas Hüfte. Er schluckte schwer, als die tropfende Spitze auf Widerstand stieß, doch dann stieß er seine Hüften nach vorne im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Vegeta sich ihm entgegen wölbte und er drang in den Prinzen ein.

Vegeta schrie erstickt auf als der mächtige heiße Schaft ihn durchbohrte. Es tat weh, aber auf eine merkwürdig lustvolle Weise. impale Krampfhaft schlang er seinen Schwanz fester um Piccolos Bein, während er versuchte, den Schmerz durch tiefe Atemzüge zu überwinden.

Obwohl sein Körper ihm etwas ganz anderes sagte, hielt Piccolo vollkommen still, um Vegeta Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Und um ehrlich zu sein; er selbst benötigte diese wenigen Sekunden ebenfalls, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Andernfalls wäre er sofort gekommen, überwältigt von der gnadenlosen Enge, die ihn in ihrem Griff hielt wie in einem Schraubstock. Er blickte auf Vegeta hinab. Seine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen und er atmete schwer. Schuldgefühle überrollten Piccolo, als er die offensichtlichen Schmerzen des Prinzen an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablas.

Behutsam schlang er seine Arme um den kleineren Körper und beugte sich zu Vegeta herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Dankbar erwiderte der Saiyajin den Kuss und schlang seine zitternden Arme um Piccolos Nacken. Er erschauderte, als Piccolos Bewegung seine Erektion fester zwischen ihren Bäuchen einkeilte, sodass die Lust langsam begann, den Schmerz zu verdrangen.

Als sie sich aus ihrem Kuss lösten, sahen sie sich für einige endlos scheinende Augenblicke an. Schließlich nickte Vegeta.

Piccolo erwiderte das Nicken und zog sich vorsichtig aus dem Prinzen zurück, ehe er abermals in ihn stieß.

Vegeta klammerte sich an Piccolo fest und begegnete ihm begierig Stoß um Stoß.

Ihr Keuchen und erstickten Schreie, ebenso wie das rhythmische Klatschen von nacktem Fleisch auf nacktem Fleisch hallten durch die weiträumigen Gemächer des Prinzen.

Gefangen in einem Strudel der Ekstase stieß Piccolo ein letztes Mal zu, während seine Hand sich an Vegetas Erektion fest auf und ab bewegte. Dann erstarrte sein gesamter Körper und er ergoß sich in den Prinzen.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei erstarrte auch Vegeta in Piccolos Armen, als ihn sein Höhepunkt überrollte und im nächsten Augenblick spritzte heiße Flüssigkeit zwischen ihre Bäuche.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd verharrten die beiden Männer reglos in ihrer Umarmung, während sie versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch dann ließ Piccolo sich behutsam zur Seite kippen, sodass er mit Vegeta in seinen Armen und immer noch tief in ihm vergraben auf der Matratze zum Liegen kam. Vertrauensvoll kuschelte Vegeta sich eng an Piccolo; sogar sein Schwanz schlang sich abermals um Piccolos Oberschenkel, um ihn bei sich zu behalten.

Piccolo hätte Vegeta nicht für so zutraulich gehalten, aber andererseits hätte er von sich selbst auch nicht gedacht, dass er solch weiche Gefühle zulassen würde.

Vegeta klammerte sich stumm an ihn wie an einen Rettungsring und Piccolo bekam eine Ahnung davon, warum der junge Prinz so anschmiegsam war. Ebenso schweigend schlang Piccolo seine Arme fester um Vegeta und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Trotz allem nützte es ja nichts. Er würde in sein Universum zurückkehren müssen. Also wollte er wenigstens jetzt nicht an morgen denken, sondern die Zeit, die ihm mit Vegeta blieb genießen.

 

Der Widerhall von Meister Kaios Stimme in Piccolos Kopf pünktlich um die Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages war wie ein Fallbeil, das gnadenlos und unaufhaltsam auf ihn hernieder sauste.

„Haltet euch bereit“, ermahnte das höhere Wesen, doch Piccolo hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Seine Gedanken waren bei Vegeta, aus dessen Bett er sich heute morgen eigentlich klammheimlich hatte stehlen wollen. Doch abermals hatte der Prinz ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als er aus seinem leichten Schlaf gefahren war, der paranoide kleine Bastard.

Wie ein Junkie hatte er Vegetas flehenden Blick und den Verlockungen seines Körpers nicht widerstehen können und sie hatten sich ein letztes Mal verzweifelt und hemmungslos geliebt. Die Erinnerungen an diese vergangenen Stunden würden Piccolo für den Rest seines Lebens genügen müssen...

Krillins überraschter Ausruf riss Piccolo aus seiner Melancholie und er sah auf. Vor ihnen hatte sich auf einmal ein Dimensionstor aufgetan, das bloß noch darauf zu warten schien, dass die beiden Verirrten hindurch gingen...

„Oh man, bin ich froh, wieder nach hause zu kommen. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, meine Familie in die Arme zu schließen!“ Fröhlich lachend trat Krillin näher an das Portal und sah zu Piccolo auf, darauf bauend, in dessen Gesicht dieselbe Vorfreude zu sehen. Doch das Lächeln erstarb auf Krillins Gesicht, als er Piccolos ernsten und tieftraurigen Blick sah. Wie gebannt starrte der Namekianer in das geöffnete Portal, aber mit einer Miene, als sei dieses Portal nicht der Weg nach hause, sondern in die Hölle.

„Piccolo“, setzte er an, verstummte dann jedoch. Er war nicht so clever wie sein namekianischer Freund, aber er hatte Augen im Kopf, um mit einem Blick zu erkennen, was los war.

„Ich kann nicht zurück, Krillin“, flüsterte Piccolo plötzlich mit rauer Stimme.

Krillin hielt instinktiv geschockt den Atem an, als er diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hörte, jedoch überraschte es ihn nicht, sie von Piccolo zu hören – schließlich, da er schon vor einiger Zeit Piccolos Gefühle für Vegeta erkannt hatte, hatte er dem Namekianer selbst vorgeschlagen zu bleiben. Ihm wurde aber dafür plötzlich bewusst, dass das hier gerade ein Abschied für immer sein würde. Er schluckte mühsam die Tränen hinunter und versuchte, ein tapferes Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Du liebst ihn“, stellte er dann das Offensichtliche noch einmal fest, um auch wirklich sicherzugehen, dass Piccolo es vollkommen ernst meinte. Piccolo nickte. Und schließlich nickte auch Krillin verständnisvoll, aber das änderte dennoch nichts an seiner Trauer.

Zum ersten Mal sah Piccolo zu ihm herab. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. „Bitte sag Son-Gohan, dass ich... ihn liebe. Aber er hat jetzt sein eigenes Leben und braucht mich nicht mehr.“

„Er wird dich immer brauchen“, widersprach Krillin heftig. „ _Wir_ werden dich immer brauchen.“

„Vielleicht. Er hat mich zu dem gemacht, der ich heute bin und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar. Deshalb tut es mir leid, ihn im Stich lassen zu müssen, aber... aber jetzt empfinde ich zum ersten Mal etwas anderes als nur väterliche Liebe für Son-Gohan oder Freundschaft für den Rest von euch. Und ich finde, dass ich dann auch das Recht habe, einmal im Leben selbstsüchtig zu sein und das zu tun, was für mich das Richtige ist.“

Krillin nickte erneut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, ausgerechnet von Piccolo jemals solche Worte zu hören, dass der Namekianer überhaupt jemals so fühlen würde, aber er hatte recht. Er hatte stets selbstlos und aufopferungsvoll gehandelt, meistens zu Son-Gohans Bestem. Und jetzt hatte er sich tatsächlich wirklich verliebt. Wie könnte Krillin ihm da sein Glück missgönnen.

„Ich werde euch alle vermissen“, fuhr Piccolo plötzlich fort und schreckte Krillin somit auf. „Es war mir eine Ehre, an deiner Seite zu kämpfen.“

Dieser rieb sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich spreche im Namen aller, wenn ich sage, dass auch wir dich vermissen werden. Und dass es mir ebenfalls die größte Ehre war, dich zum Verbündeten und Freund zu haben.“ Er streckte seine Hand Piccolo entgegen, welcher sie zögernd ergriff. „Du tust das Richtige“, setzte Krillin nach und drückte Piccolos Hand.

Piccolo antwortete ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln, lediglich ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, doch es verriet Krillin, wie glücklich der Namekianer mit Vegeta war.

Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander. Krillin warf Piccolo ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, dann drehte er sich um und schritt durch das Portal. Für einige Sekunden flimmerte das Loch in der Dimensionsgrenze noch einmal auf, dann begann es zu schrumpfen, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden war.

Reglos stand Piccolo da wie festgefroren und starrte auf die Stelle, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der Weg zurück in sein Universum für ihn offen gewesen war.

Nicht Zuhause. Nicht mehr.

Sein Zuhause war jetzt hier. Bei Vegeta.

Er wusste, dass er seine Freunde und natürlich insbesondere Son-Gohan auf ewig vermissen würde, aber diese Sehnsucht war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er für Vegeta fühlte. Er konnte und wollte ohne den arroganten kleinen Affenprinz nicht mehr leben. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten, jemals so zu fühlen, aber das hatte er damals schließlich auch gedacht, als er Son-Gohan trainiert hatte.

Und eh man sich’s versah, war man an diesem Punkt hier und jetzt angelangt.

Und es war gut so.

Er merkte selbst, wie er dennoch zitterte, aus Schock, aus Trauer, vermutlich alles zusammen.

Doch dann riss er sich aus seiner Starre und ließ endgültig den Gedanken zu, dass er jetzt in ein neues Leben gehen würde. Ein Leben an Vegetas Seite.

Konzentriert schloss Piccolo auf einmal wild entschlossen die Augen und suchte nach Vegetas Aura. Es war nicht schwer, den Prinzen binnen weniger Sekunden zu orten, dessen Aura momentan hektisch und unstet war. Piccolo erhob sich in die Lüfte und folgte Vegetas Spur.

Er folgte der Ki-Signatur, bis er an den kleinen See gelangte, an dessen Ufern sich Vegeta das Leben hatte nehmen wollen.

Es erschien Piccolo auf einmal, als lägen diese Ereignisse schon eine Ewigkeit zurück und nicht erst ein paar Wochen. Von plötzlicher, unendlich befreiender Erleichterung ergriffen landete er am Ufer des kleinen Sees an Vegetas Seite. Der Prinz schreckte auf und sah aus großen, tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihm auf.

„P-piccolo“, wisperte er ungläubig und wischte sich rasch die Tränen aus den Augen. Aber selbst, nachdem seine Sicht sich wieder geklärt hatte, stand Piccolo immer noch vor ihm.

Der Namekianer kniete nieder und streichelte zärtlich Vegetas Wange.

„Aber...“ Vegetas Blick wanderte hektisch zwischen Piccolo und der Richtung, in der der Palast lag hin und her.

„Ich konnte es nicht“, erklärte Piccolo schulterzuckend. „Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr, als dass ich dich einfach verlassen könnte.“

„Soll... soll das heißen, du... du bleibst?“

Piccolo nickte und begegnete Vegetas hoffnungsvollem Blick mit der größten Überzeugung.

„Wenn du es auch willst, werde ich solange wir leben an deiner Seite bleiben...“

„Ich will es.“

**Ende**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vor Jahren hab ich schon ein Titelbild für die Story gemalt, das ihr hier finden könnt: https://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Piccolo-and-Vegeta-Victory-over-Freezer-584703642  
> Und vor kurzem kam ein weiteres Bild hinzu: https://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Prince-Vegeta-750854380


End file.
